


L'appel du Devoir

by WizzKiz



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adventure, All aboard the Marsac hate train, Betrayal and Compromise, F/M, How to live with loving a flirt, No Spoilers, Romance, Spans 5 years before first season, Spies and Soldiers, There's generosity and then there's Aramis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzKiz/pseuds/WizzKiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie had always wanted to play with the Musketeers, but their Captain had been warning her off for years. Aramis, however, finds that duty can be sweet, as long as his spy will respond to a soldier's advances. (Spans the five years before the first season.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Courier

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a Musketeers fic based after the first season, but there were too many stories and meetings that I wanted to tell, so the start of this has jumped five years into the past; before d'Art, before the boys, even before Savoy. NO SPOILERS.
> 
> Please enjoy, please kudos and comment, and if there are any BBC writers reading this: I'm only just down the road from the studio! ;D

  _Assassin_  was the wrong word for it, Amelie couldn't stand that word. It made her feel like she should dramatically sweep her cloak and laugh evilly, and that just wasn't her. There were many terms that had been bandied about since the dawn of time: murderer, executioner, hitman; they were all crude and, most importantly, wrong.

Amelie wasn't paid to kill, she was paid to  _listen._  There was a distinct difference that she would happily argue into the wee hours, because she was resolutely not a killer-for-hire, she was a spy.

Yes, occasionally there were accidents and accidentally-on-purpose deaths in her vicinity, but the hapless victims were always the cloak-sweeping kind and found themselves on the darker side of the law.

It was easy to do justice by the law when you  _were_ the law, but could act without the lengthy debate of courts and kings in the interim.

Still, Amelie was no power-crazed killer and whilst she was a dedicated spy, she made it very clear to her superiors that they did not control her killing strings. It didn't matter to some that the end of every life marked her, that every demise served as a rather depressing anchor in her otherwise thrilling life.

A few brave souls had told her that she resided on the same dark side as the villains, but she brushed the insult aside. She knew her place in the world, and it was firmly on the side of angels.

It just so happened that sometimes angels chose to freefall.

A tempered exhilaration was lacing its way along Amelie's veins but she was very careful not to show it. On the outside, all she appeared as was a tired traveller. A long, bulky cloak covered her light armour of supple leather, and a wide-brimmed hat tipped forward hid her fair curls. Underneath it all, her alert eyes of mismatched blue watched everything.

On the morality scale of light to dark, she was always chosen for the tasks that shone bright but ran with a thick undercurrent of black. It was because, if she chose to, she could look completely unassuming, completely  _bright._  Of course, that meant she had to work that much harder to hide the long shadows.

Amelie had been told she had an uncanny ability to blend into a crowd, but in reality it was just because women went unnoticed in 17th century France.

Well, that and the fact that she could slip between disguises only slightly slower than she could alter her façade. Names, faces, personalities; they all nipped at her heels, waiting to be called upon like helpful wolfhounds. For now, though, she was ambiguous. Male, if anyone glanced at her, weary and falling asleep.

Harmless.

Of course, she was actually packing the heat of a pistol on her back and a woefully short sword that made her miss a rapier – but that was the weapon of a master, and she had to appear a novice.

 _The sacrifices one does for their art,_ she thought with a wry smile.

Amelie's head was cocked to the side, her angled position perfectly funnelling the conversation along the wall to her listening ears.

Angles were important in her line of work, the angles of angels and how they fell.

The man she had been seeking was certainly no angel, light or dark. He was a nobody, a holder of information that she wanted. It had only taken her two hours to find him, her patron had pointed her on the path and, like a bloodhound, she had tracked this man down, down to a grubby tavern in an out-of-the-way village that had a surprising amount of foot traffic.

She effortlessly filtered through the babble of tavern talk to pick up the banal specifics that only she should deem so important. They were courier details; whereabouts, contents, appearance – all things that she could put to good use later.

It had been disgustingly easy.

The man was drunk, or at least on his way there, his secrets spilling like the wine down his shirt. The only problem Amelie could see was that there was another rapt listener, one that was supplying the wine.

The listener himself wasn't the issue, it was that he was interesting Amelie and he shouldn't be. She wasn't told to expect any competition. There hadn't even been any need for scrolled parchment and a candle to make it seem more mysterious – the work had long ago lost that foolish allure.

Too many years and too many deaths had passed for her blood to pump a little faster at the mere mention of a new mission. She was older, wiser, and infinitely more amused by her younger self. Time was where she would have hidden in the shadows and focused solely on her target, but now she hid in plain sight and  _enjoyed_ the sights.

Which was why the listener was becoming such a problem.

She couldn't face him properly but she  _wanted_ to, like a tug along her spine. There was something in the listener's bearing that itched the corner of her eye, that coaxed her pulse from its sluggish beat to something more interested. It was irksome and almost distracted her from eavesdropping.

Only almost.

She loved her job too much to do it badly. It was everything she had always wanted, it was what she lived and would die for, the thrills and the angles, spying was her bittersweet world, and nothing could distract her from-

The listener moved.

Amelie automatically turned to catch it, but she hadn't intended on catching his eye too.

Her mind tripped over itself to take in all she could before needing to look away, and one thing was immediately decided.

The listener was no angel either, but he might have been a god.

Dashing good looks and an enquiring eyebrow rooted her to the spot and finally succeeded in making her pulse race. There was a mixture of curiosity and a challenge on his face that made heated anticipation spread in a languorous wave through her subconscious.

There was a cool analysis happening somewhere in her head, but for now the only word that whispered was  _attractive,_ and when he turned to regard her properly, the second one was  _very._

An entirely unhelpful observation but it certainly part-explained the peripheral tingle, the rest was because he was too relaxed. He was as confident as she, complacent in the power that lay within easy reach, whether it be the breadth of his wide shoulders or the polished rapier that hung at his waist. His hat lay on the table but she didn't look away to glance at it, a single-plume in the band on a wide rim meant for all types of weather.

Possibly a soldier, more likely a mercenary, but he looked entirely too well put-together to be either.

Firelight from the overhead sconces danced over high cheekbones and a strong jaw with an artfully manicured beard. Now that he was angled towards her, she could see that his leather jacket closed at only halfway down his chest, leaving a path of flesh that made her inhale abruptly.

He was way too aware of his own attractiveness.

His hair fell in dark curls to the nape of his neck, the same colour that dusted his jawline, eyebrows, and the smoothed moustache above his lip. There was a surprising lack of scars on his handsome face, which either indicated a noble or someone far too deft with a sword – neither would be good.

Amelie had stared at him for too long, something akin to a smile gleamed at her from dark eyes, and then he slowly returned his attention to the belching fellow across from him- to the  _target._

A blush, of all things, raced its way across her cheeks. Not only had she been caught keeping an eye on him, but he had  _turned away_ from her, as if she was harmless.

Indignant rage flared and died as she remembered that she was supposed to look harmless, that was the whole point of this excursion, one that had conveniently slipped her mind for a whole ten seconds.

Distraction was  _her_  forte, not  _being_ distracted.

She had work to do, it was a good thing that his attention had strayed, it really was.

It just also felt extremely irritating for some reason.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't stalking; it was a sight different from stalking because there wasn't any creepiness or murder involved. It was possibly following, but in reality it was just an extension of her task, because the attractive listener could have important information, he could be useful.

Okay, her reasoning was definitely becoming weaker by the second.

She had left before he had, ducking outside to get some fresh air and swap out her hat and cloak for less distinguishable ones. It wasn't as if she had  _planned_ on following him, but then he had walked straight past without recognising her and her pulse had jump-started the thrill of the chase.

Okay, so maybe it was a bit like stalking, but only because he was a tasty treat that she might feast on – for information.

The courier statistics were safely stored in her head, ready to be used when the time was right. As it happened, she had a lot of time to choose from, so why shouldn't she indulge herself? For all she knew, the listener's name might garner her some more coin in her pay packet.

The desire to know his name burned tellingly brighter than the desire for more coin.

It was probably Eros or something equally obnoxious.

Eros would suit him.

The Eros was sure-footed, knew exactly where he was going as he strode out of the village proper and into a copse of trees along the road. It took her a moment to catch up, the moon was annoyingly bright and painted everything in stark contrast so that she had to stay away from his sightline should he look back.

He didn't.

By the time she had wended her way through fallen branches and the ever-tricky crunchy leaf litter, a small fire was calling her forward. The wind was biting and blowing directly into her face but that meant words would be too, and exultation was enough of a buffer for any uncomfortable feelings caused by the cold ground upon which she lay.

Perhaps she hadn't matured as much as she thought she had to be stalking attractive men when she had to work to do.

But she had time yet.

Two men hovered around the fire, one standing and one sat down. A feathered hat immediately showed her that the standing one was who she sought. The Eros was warming his hands over the flames as he spoke, "Dawn, we have a couple of hours yet."

The breeze garbled his voice but the tone was evident, still relaxed and complacent. Her attraction was dimmed by a sniff of disdain, for not only would these two definitely coincide with her night of supposed ease, but they were going about in such a boring way. As if she was actually going to  _let_ the courier reach its destination.

 _Please._  Amateurs.

Thoroughly disappointed and wondering why the good-looking ones had no brains, she began to edge her way backwards, but stopped when the other man finally spoke from his seat on the ground.

"You took long enough, something catch your eye?"

"Yes, actually," the Eros said as he smiled, and its effect was staggering. All thoughts of disillusionment fled and Amelie fixated upon him once more. Those two words began to repeat a small chorus in her head as the Eros' smile lit his face into charming, if cocky, delight.

That much handsome shouldn't be allowed, it was too dangerous.

"But you came back alone?" The other man drawled in mock-horror, setting off a mental warning bell that Amelie would deal with later, when she wasn't straining to hear words whispered on the wind.

"I had a feeling  _la petite ombre_  didn't want to be seen," the Eros replied with a dramatic sigh that would have made her smile if she hadn't felt her stomach drop out at his words. Yes, they had held each other's eye briefly, but  _'she'? S_ urely he hadn't seen through her ruse that easily?

Her confidence was souring; first caught out, then seen through, what would follow? She wouldn't let the next step be her night's  _true_ target taken from her. Enough was enough, insanely attractive mystery men or not, there was no room for manoeuvring on the end goal.

Find the courier, acquire the letters, get home safely.

The latter might be up for debate but the former were not. Fleeing the camp's circle of light was simple, they had chosen trees for safety but it gave her ample cover to escape unseen. Back at the stables, her horse gave a soft nicker at her approach and Amelie spent a moment murmuring sweet nothings and checking her mount for signs of distress.

They had ridden hard today and there was still a long night to go, but Amelie had regained her poise. Without staggering smiles to distract her, she was back in her element once more.

This was her world and she knew it well.

Mounting up, she urged her horse into a walk until they were well past the unwary camp, and then they bolted along the road. Amelie's weapons were a reassuring weight along her frame but she didn't want any violence if she could help it. The courier was innocent, ignorant of the darker workings behind his package; he would be spared any pain.

Her thoughts dwelled on the Eros and his friend and she amended the plan, she would pay the courier off to speak to no one and ride as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

It didn't hurt to tie up any loose ends, after all.

Her employer was a well-paying one, funds were an empty luxury that sat in a locked chest and gathered dust, and yet more kept coming. She could never say that the King Louis XIII of France wasn't generous, he was even well-meaning, but the same could not be said for his right-hand, Cardinal Richelieu.

The Cardinal made her skin crawl. It was something in the way that he looked at a person as if they were nothing more than a bug to be squished, but mostly it was because he had his finger on the pulse of Paris and everyone jumped to his tune. Even the King paid him some deference; Richelieu was practically his regent.

No, that was cruel, she liked Louis, he was fair when he wasn't hunting or trying to fill France's coffers, but who could blame him? After his mother's betrayal, he had taken on a ruler's duties with the sometimes harsh influence required of a monarch.

Queen Anne of Austria on the other hand, was generous to a fault. Amelie had seen her grant paroles and stays of executions just because a prisoner had caught her eye, no matter how serious their crime; it was no wonder the Cardinal ran such a tight ship outside of the palace.

Everyone knew that it was Richelieu who could tug on their strings.

Still, they paid her rent, had been doing so for five years now, ever since she had been thrust into the arms of the monarchy when her parents had died to a bandit's greed.

As a young woman with no family left and a title that she didn't want, she had almost become a ward of the state to Richelieu's tender mercies. But lawful justice had been served by the man who took her in and who she now loved as her father.

The grief still lingered like a malaise across her heart. Her life had never been the same, but it hadn't all been terrible. If she hadn't broken into her guardian's office to savour the execution warrants of her parents' murderers, she would never have discovered her talent for sneaking.

Thief wasn't the right word either, Amelie much preferred 'appropriator'.

It wasn't as if she ever stole anything terrible, she just came about documents that were better suited to others. It was no different to eavesdropping, which was just appropriating verbal words instead of written ones.

That's what helped her sleep at night, anyway, that and the ridiculously comfortable four-poster that dominated her bedroom. Amelie liked her comforts, and as she had a wealth of disposable income just waiting to be disposed of, she spent it on things that she liked. Fluffy pillows and soft sheets were just two of those things.

The only tragic part of that bed was how often she was away from it. As an on-tap liaison between the Cardinal and all of the little goings-on in his kingdom, she was rarely at home anymore. Paris had become her heart, a thriving, bustling, slightly dark, organ that she needed to live. Being away hurt, but it made the going back ever the sweeter.

Dawn couldn't come fast enough.

Eventually though, light streaked the horizon and she cursed the small stones that had caused her horse to develop a limp far outside of the town. Quick work with her knife had the offending object out but it meant that she had to continue the rest of her journey on foot whilst her mount recovered.

Suddenly, all of those weapons seemed a tad over-presumptuous.

Shining with a fine layer of perspiration, she reached the shadowed market place where aspiring sellers were already setting up their stalls. It was a wonderful cover for anything unscrupulous, hordes of people shouting their wares and everyone with an eye on their purses; it gave people blinkers to the more nefarious goings on.

Amelie needed full periphery. Her original plan had been to cut the courier off before he even arrived, but with a feeble glow already lighting the streets, she knew she had taken too long.

She silently cursed the Eros and his ridiculous smile and feathered hat. There was no way of knowing, of course, whether her horse would have had a better fate had they set off earlier, but it made her feel better to swear at his memory.

Each passing minute made her twitch, until her eyes roved the same faces over and over again to ensure that none of them were the courier. He was taking too  _long,_ she should already be on her way by now; this was meant to be an  _easy_ job.

She added threats to her mental cursing and headed for the drop-off point that would put her in full view of anyone that might be watching. It was situated far enough away from the market that someone wouldn't stroll by, but close enough that the hubbub could still be heard over the grinding of her teeth.

Just one quick look, a glance, really, just to calm her nerves.

A low wall enclosed a small square and she placed a hand on it in preparation to hop over. On the other side was a body, it was the courier's.

Her gorge rose in her throat at the messy splash of blood across the stones. Whoever had killed him had not been careful to hide their tracks. Below the claret, glassy eyes that stared into nothing told her that the courier had been dead a while, but- strange, he still had his bag on him.

She heaved a torn sigh and scanned the surrounding buildings. They were close enough together that she should be safe from gunfire, but the alleys were all open, the angles were against her this time.

It was a risk that she had to take; she had to check that suspiciously left satchel.

Leaning over the wall, she snagged it with her outstretched fingers and pulled back so fast that her back cracked. A feverish tearing revealed letters, documents, a seal she recognised as needing. These were her papers, but why were they here?

An open box at the courier's feet answered her question. The unsuspecting man had carried more than just her interest, but someone else hadn't been as kind as she had planned to be.

She altered that thought, at least three parties had a vested interest in the contents of the courier's satchel, but only two would get what they wanted: she and the murderer. If she didn't know for certain that the Eros had been far behind her, she would have thought him the killer-

The Eros had been behind her.

He was standing behind her.

Amelie whirled around and put one hand over her shoulder to brush her gun but then saw that she looked down the barrel of a longer one. The Eros' handsome face was frowning now, that smiling gleam was definitely gone from those… dark brown eyes. Instead, there was something intense about him, he focused on her completely.

It was strangely compelling.

There was no recognition on his face and suspicion didn't manage to make him look any less attractive, unfortunately. Instead, he held his pretty arquebus with the trained hands of an artisan, which made her grimace as it made her pulse jump eagerly.

" _Arrête._  Throw the satchel towards me and raise your hands very slowly." Without the wind between them, she heard his voice clearly now. It suited him, husky and remarkably lyrical, but tinged with the danger of a man wielding a gun.

Strangely compelling, indeed.

Amelie resolutely kept the amusement out of her voice and tried to sound unassuming – she was supposed to be good at that. "I don't mean any harm; I'm just collecting what's mine."

A sound from the badly angled alley now at her back, and then a cold circle of a pistol pushed against the skin of her neck. The Eros' friend, the other man from the fire, said scornfully, "Yes, and that's why he's dead."

Amelie clenched her jaw and wondered who she had angered to wind up like this. "I didn't kill him."

"Oh," the other man replied sarcastically with a forceful push against her neck which made the Eros lower his musket and frown. "Let me guess, he was already like that when you got here?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

The other man appeared in her vision with a snarl on his face and definitely bruised the soft flesh of her throat. "Do not play games with us,  _meurtrier_."

He was ugly, more so with the viciousness twisting his features. He hadn't even appreciated her well-natured offer or her humour. This really wasn't going very well.

And Amelie didn't appreciate being called a murderer, even if he  _did_ think that she was a man.

But then the Eros holstered his musket and came closer, pulling his friend's pistol away from her and saying harshly, "Marsac, this is no time for threats."

 _Marsac_ scowled but the Eros ignored it and looked at her for another intense moment as a considering frown puckered his handsome brow.

Was that a sudden gleam of interest on the Eros' face?

This was definitely her signal to leave.

She pushed the empty satchel against the barrel of the pistol until it faced the sky and braced for Marsac's instinctual pull of the trigger. Both men flinched at the deafening noise and it immediately marked Marsac as incompetent.  _Fool,_ she wanted to hiss at him,  _you could have killed your attractive friend as well as yourself._

It was only because she was more concerned with not spilling any blood that the three of them remained unharmed.

With one foot against the low wall she surged through the pair with the bundle of papers against her chest and free-wheeled past when they fell backwards and grabbed for her. The Eros snagged her cloak but she released it with a flick of her nail and scarpered without the extra weight holding her down.

Breathlessly, she weaved through buildings, dashed back through the market, swapped her hat for another, and then tucked the papers inside her jacket. Once again, she was just another citizen.

Except that her feminine curves were a little more obvious without a cloak to hide them. An appropriated bed-sheet would have to do in the meantime, and it succeeded in making her look even more poor and weary than she had before.

She was truly sinking in the world.

Still, delight was flickering inside of her and the satisfaction of a job well done made her smile. She had her papers, the opposing party didn't, and most everyone had escaped unscathed – she was practically home free. Just an idle ride back to Paris and then the whole day was hers to do with as she wished.

Sleep, the day definitely called for sleep.

As long as her dreams didn't centre on dashing musketmen who saw through her disguises far,  _far,_ too easily with a raised eyebrow and a glimmer of a staggering smile.

He was definitely Eros.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought - I love hearing from people (Shout-out to SirLancelotTheBrave for both inspiring and beta-reading for me, her fics are amazing)!
> 
> This is going to run alongside my Avengers fic (shameless plug), so please feel free to prod me if I'm taking too long to update - or perhaps you just want to exclaim your love for The Musketeers in caps and exclamation marks, it's all very welcome!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	2. The Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis looks at the sunshine, and he sees happiness! Marsac looks at the sunshine, and he sees exhaustion. Amelie looks at the sunshine, and she sees shadows; but now there's sunlight under her palms and it burns so wonderfully.

 

Aramis tuned out Marsac's grumbling and focused on the bright, pleasant sunlight that seemed inappropriate for their state of affairs.

They had been riding for over two hours, starting off for Paris even later than the plan had been after they had to deal with the courier's body and delivered him to the proper authorities. Unfortunately, that was them, which was why they were also escorting a cart with the dearly departed in it.

Aramis wasn't concerned though; death was an unfortunately familiar concept to him nowadays. Ever since he had joined the Musketeers a scant few years ago, he had dealt with far too much of the darker side of the law.

That thought brought him to the one thing that kept playing on his mind:  _la petite ombre_ , their little shadow.

He knew that she had been a woman, despite Marsac's insistence otherwise and her obvious efforts to hide her gender. His trained eye would never miss the delicate, high cheeks or the dainty slope of her nose – or, indeed, the way her surprisingly well-crafted armour clung to her curves.

It had unsettled him when he had realised that he was being watched in the tavern, and it was only because of the way his neck had prickled that he had looked up just as his watcher turned to face him. She hadn't looked away and at first he had thought that she was challenging him, but then her eyes had left a trail of fire down his torso that had forced him to look away to hide his smile.

A lady, pretending to be a man, in an out-of-the-way inn, eavesdropping on things that she had no business dealing with.

It was fascinating.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," Marsac interrupted his enchanted musings quite scathingly, "You thought  _she_ was attractive, didn't you?"

"She was."

Marsac gave him an infuriated gape at his matter-of-fact reply. "Not only did she take the papers, but she killed the courier too."

"And whilst that is inexcusable if she did so, if she was a killer would she not have killed us too?"

"She almost did," Marsac snapped bitterly, and then sighed when he didn't deign him with a reply. "Why are you such a fool for a pretty face, Aramis?"

"It is a curse,  _mon ami,_ but I bear it well."

He was responded with a snort of derision and then Marsac pulled back to check on the cart's valiant steed, a bedraggled donkey who was no more concerned with haste than Aramis was.

It was a lovely day despite the death and, yes, Captain Treville would have his hide for losing the papers, but returning to Paris meant returning to warm beds and warmer bed-partners – that tended to lighten any potentially fatal prospects.

And why would he dwell on such dire subjects as failure when he could cast his mind back to see two alert eyes of differing blue, one light and one dark?

He had no idea why she had been there, certainly none as to why she needed the same papers as they. If he hadn't seen the pistol on her back he might have assumed that she was a noble, certainly the way she spoke lent credence to that, but the leather armour and the weapons were too indicative of an assassin.

Surely not, she was far too beautiful for something as horrendous as that.

_Bah,_ now he had disappointed himself.

He doubted that he would ever see her again, or even if he did, he wasn't sure he would instantly identify her. It had taken until he stepped close and saw that same interested gaze that left heat spots for him to recognise her.

It had irked him when Marsac had threatened her so grotesquely, even if she was a thief or, god forbid, a killer, she didn't deserve the bruise that would surely form on her slender neck.

Such a pity to mar something so pretty.

" _Parbleu_ , Marsac, take more care in future."

"If you mention the gun to me one more time, I swear I will shoot you." Aramis remained tactfully silent but Marsac was woefully resolute. "She  _killed_ a man, Aramis. Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she's any less dangerous."

No, that flash of fire on her face accompanied with the dignified wrinkle of her nose had told him just how confident she was in herself. Even the smile that had ever-so-slightly tilted her lips when he had recognised her told him that she was more than dangerous.

Captivatingly so.

He was fairly certain that there was something suicidal in hoping to see her again, but the heart wants what it wants, and he always gave into it. Life might career from peak to trough living like that, but at least the highs were glorious, even if the lows were devastating.

A peak was coming, he was sure of it. He could feel it in his bones.

"Ah, Paris. My one true love."

Marsac brought his horse up alongside him again and surveyed the city with distasteful expression on his face. "You say that every time."

"That's because it's the truth. Everything is bright when Paris is in sight,  _mon ami._ "

Marsac gave him an unimpressed look and then looked back at their deathly silent passenger with a coin between his fingers. "Flip you for who goes to Treville first?"

Aramis didn't mind either way, but it did terrible things for the reputation to be seen in the same company as a dead person, and he had hopeful plans for tonight. "Heads… Luck is ever on my side, my god smiles upon me."

"Mine spits," Marsac grumbled and led the ambivalent donkey towards the morgue. Soon, they disappeared into the throng and Aramis could take his first deep breath of city air.

_Ah,_ it felt like home.

It was, it had been ever since he had left his home village on a revenge mission and ended up enlisting with the Musketeers. It was, perhaps, the best decision he had ever made. Loyalty ran in his blood and it meant more to him than anything, except, possibly, love, but that was its own form of loyalty too.

Marsac was too jaded, endlessly pessimistic, he saw the Musketeers as a means to an end, a way to spend a life. He didn't see that the order  _was_ life, it gave and it taketh away as the King saw fit, and that was as it should be, it was right.

Aramis, on the other hand, was positively quixotic; he liked to see the good in everything, from wealthy widows to missish maids. It made no difference to him as long as he was out of their chambers before anyone noticed he was there.

Lately, he had garnered the unfortunate nickname of ''Thief'' from his brothers-in-arms. It was an annoying misnomer, for he didn't steal anything – the ladies were always very forthcoming in their generosity and far be it from him to ever demand anything that wasn't given freely.

Their husbands and fathers didn't tend to see it that way though, and too often had he escaped into the training yard like a cutpurse, out-of-breath and hiding from an irate man determined to skin him alive – and so the nickname had stuck.

Calls of it rang out as he entered the garrison after stabling his horse. A friendly duel almost distracted him but he managed to regretfully shake his head and arrange for another time. There was still work to do and Marsac would only end up riling the Captain if anyone other than he told him the news.

Marsac had a talent for rubbing people up the wrong way; it was one of the few things he disliked in his friend. But like the white to Marsac's black, Aramis tried to accommodate everyone, which was why the Captain put them together so much. They nearly always completed their tasks together, they were known for it.

Except this time.

Lost the papers to a woman... Actually, there was no need to mention that part, it wasn't important.

He had his pride to think of, after all.

Aramis greatly respected his Captain; he was the one who had encouraged him to join the Musketeers when empty revenge had left him feeling listless. Although, Aramis yearned for friends that saw the order as he did. He understood why he was always paired with Marsac, it kept his friend safe when people wanted to kill him for his vile tongue.

In hindsight, too much of their missions were normally spent excusing Marsac.

The door to Treville's office was almost always kept open so he swept in as he usually did, stopping short when he saw a gown of navy perched on one of the chairs facing the Captain's desk.

Feminine company was not a sight he had expected to see.

"My apologies, Captain, I didn't realise you had guests." He bowed and tried to take his leave but Treville sighed and beckoned him forward with one exasperated hand.

The lady hadn't turned to look at him and so all he saw were blonde curls tumbling down a straight spine. The dress was exquisite, he knew without seeing that it would be threaded with gold or some sort of elegant decoration – no regular woman would be at the Musketeers' headquarters.

As he approached, he inhaled the scents of chill breeze and gunpowder. The latter must have been Treville and so the tantalising former would belong to the lady, which struck him as delightfully odd. He would have expected perfume or some other artificial smell, not nature; beautiful in its simplicity.

"I came to bring you word of the papers, Captain, Marsac has taken a detour to the, er, Bastille."

He had stopped a respectable distance from the pair and so he saw the sudden tightening of the lady's shoulders and the way that she glanced at Treville to then whirl around and face him. Fair curls framed a pretty face that –

He had seen only that morning.

That same trail of heat began to flare along his cheekbones to tingle at his chest, as his own eyes noted the startling familiars. The graceful line of her neck marred with a purple smudge slightly hidden by hair, dark lashes framing multi-hued azure that glinted with disbelief and mischief.

He had seen those alert eyes evaluate him twice, and now was the third.

The heat was addictive.

She smiled something wicked and demurely looked at him from under her brows, a sight that he was fairly certain had made his heart stop beating.

"Monsieur, we meet again,  _quelle chance_."

"Amelie," Treville said in what definitely sounded like a reprimand.  _Amelie_  flashed him another sly glance before turning back to the Captain. Aramis was fairly certain that he had almost been solicited by the female that had dominated his thoughts for the past few hours.

He wasn't going to let that just pass him by.

"You have me at a disadvantage, mademoiselle," he murmured, and delighted at seeing her smile and slide him another look.

Certainly solicited.

"Aramis," Treville sighed, in what was definitely another reprimand.

"Don't be hard on him," she said as she brazenly leaned forward to rummage through some papers on Treville's desk. "We're both at a loss at the moment."

"Yes," he added, catching sight of one of the seals he had seen clasped to her chest earlier. "An explanation would be nice, Captain."

Treville's jaw twitched in a grimace and Aramis thought it was because of Amelie's snooping, but the man didn't even seem to notice it and instead looked straight at him, a contrite tone to his voice. "I owe you an apology, Aramis. I sent Amelie after the documents after you didn't return when I expected."

"No," Aramis replied slowly, a little unsure as to what was happening. He had been expecting a rap on the knuckles and a blistering argument from Marsac, not  _this._ Certainly not the blue-eyed mystery sat sedately by his side as she rifled through things that he wasn't even allowed to glance at. "We stayed overlong at the Comte's, but we would have been there in time."

Amelie gave a delicate snort of disdain that made him look down in surprise. Was she mocking him because she reached the courier before he did? Surely not.

"Yes, well," Treville continued bashfully, "I had to be sure."

Aramis was at a complete loss. He looked between them both and asked haltingly, "So you didn't kill the courier?"

"I told you I didn't, I'm not an assassin," she replied absent-mindedly, licking a thumb as she stacked sheets.

Relief shocked him at the hint of her disgust at the word 'assassin', but he kept it from showing. She had well and truly fascinated him, but it wouldn't do to show his hand too early, especially with Treville watching him like a hawk for some reason.

"You'll forgive me, mademoiselle, if the scene looked a little too conspicuous."

Amelie didn't look up at his provoking tone; his overly-polite words didn't even raise a smile this time. He was rather disappointed. Instead, she responded dismissively, "If you hadn't camped outside of the village for so long then maybe he wouldn't have died."

He frowned and looked up to see Treville regarding the ceiling and running a hand through his short hair. " _Pardonez-moi_ , did you  _follow_ me?"

"You walked right past and didn't see me; I wanted to check you weren't a threat."

Aramis felt mildly insulted by that. Not only because of the goad in  _her_ voice this time, but because she had measured him and found him  _wanting._ He, who could best anyone in Paris at the musket and most people with the rapier, had been found wanting.

He felt a chill in the air, as if his god had stopped smiling upon him all of a sudden.

The silence lasted a full second before Treville announced with some reluctance that he needed to complete the papers in Amelie's hands and then he walked out of the room. The Captain hesitated for a moment and gave them both a meaningful glance, but Amelie seemed to ignore it, so Aramis did too.

When Treville had finally gone, Aramis said under his breath, "Why didn't you let me know who you were? You needn't have run then."

Amelie finally looked up at him with a frown puckering her brow; coupled with the full line of her lips it appeared enchanting rather than indifferent. "I had no idea who you were, you were just an obstacle."

"An  _obstacle?"_  He asked in disbelief, and he could swear that flame shimmered in her eyes again for a moment.

"Yes, to be  _mounted_."

Heat kicked him in the gut when she accompanied that loaded word with a coy tilt of her lips, and then it disappeared as the Captain strode back in and counted out numbers that she responded in kind to, as if she hadn't just flipped his stomach and made him inhale a breath that had him blissed out on her fresh scent.

He was well and truly fascinated.

She looked up at him again, all innocence and clear-faced, and then he realised that Treville was talking to him.

"-from the Bastille?"

He must be talking about Marsac. "Any moment now, I imagine."

Amelie stiffened and ran a tentative hand over her neck, and the sight made him bristle. " _Je suis désolé,_ mademoiselle. My friend tends to run a little hot-headed-"

She threw him a look that said  _'stop'_  and he did so immediately, realising too late that she hadn't told Treville about it. The 'why' became obvious when the Captain straightened like a hunter that had sighted prey and said dangerously, "What did Marsac do?"

"Nothing terrible, he just termed me a murderer but in his defence, I did look like one. They both reacted as would be expected of them,  _avec intégrité_ , never fear." Her voice was light and confident, not an iota of the lie on her face.

Marsac had responded dreadfully, threatening ladies was one thing but to fire his gun in a crowded place with a potential criminal nearby was foolhardy.

And yet, Amelie had kept them safe from Treville's wrath without even knowing them, she had shown allegiance where none was required. She was beautiful, quick, and loyal.

He watched her with nothing less than astonishment, and as soon as Treville looked away, she winked at him.

He was hers from that moment.

 

* * *

 

If Aramis kept looking at her like  _that_ then she was going to have to leave the room. There were already two points of pink on her cheeks that she couldn't quite hide and his attention was making it even more difficult.

His focus was intense like the sun and there was a little less air in the room with every one of his smiles.

He was truly the Eros that she had named him, except that Aramis suited him far better, even if he did wield an arquebus like the Greek god of love wielded a bow.

Amelie was actually flustered,  _flustered,_ like a maid that had never been kissed.

"-time did you arrive?"

"Time?" She stammered, and tried ineffectually to block Aramis out of her periphery. "Oh, dawn?"

"I thought you reached the courier at dawn?" The Captain of the Musketeers frowned at her, and she had to survey every bond they shared to keep him from realising that it was  _Aramis_ that had finally succeeded in distracting her from a task.

She tugged on the ward's bond and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

Captain Treville, her protector, patron, guardian, and father-figure, softened immediately, but then he looked at Aramis and hardened. "Aramis, wait outside."

From the corner of her eye she saw the poor Musketeer go from shock, to confusion, to reluctant acceptance; it made her hide a smile. Whether he knew it or not, his Captain was the man who had saved her from Richelieu's wrath and taken her in when the world had abandoned her.

The laws were not kind to young women with coin in their coffers, but not even the Cardinal could stand against Jean de Treville, the Captain of the Musketeers, who had saved her once already, a week before the court session that would determine her future.

But that first time, he had saved her from certain death, which was only slightly less terrifying than the Cardinal had been.

Six years ago, on a regular streak of disobedience, she had crept out of her family home in the dead of night and ridden over the lands that would one day belong to her; but a band of murderers had ensured that the day had come far too soon, as they killed her parents and made off with their treasures.

With her ancestral home a burning backdrop to her escape, she had found a lone Musketeer on the road and alerted him to a straggler that had been about to shoot him. Amelie had expected a small gratitude and a farewell, she had not expected the Musketeer to be the Captain who would hunt every one of the bandits down and see her heritage restored.

She hadn't wanted it; it was a memory too painful to bear, as if she had stolen it in the dead of night, just as she had stolen her life on a simple act of rebelliousness.

Treville, however, was remarkably insistent, and volunteered to hold her estate in escrow until the day she came of age, protecting her from the monarchy's greedy hands. That day had come and gone too, and yet here they still were; she the ward of a man who hadn't planned on children, and he the guardian of a woman who hadn't planned on being a spy.

It was funny how duty might affect one's plans, but loyalty was what transformed it from duty to love.

"No, it's fine," she said half-over her shoulder, pleased when Aramis swayed from his Captain's order and stopped for her. Treville's eyes narrowed and she realised that she was toeing a dangerous line.

There was a reason he had never let her mingle with his men, that he encouraged her long trips and tasks away. The familiar reprimand that she had heard when he spoke to Aramis coupled with the suspicion now appearing on his face, told her that she was about to hear the reason again.

_Never cross the line of duty._

It was time to leave.

"Can we do this another time? I've been up since dawn yesterday."

Amelie wasn't lying, but the weariness was put upon. She could live in the saddle for days if she had to, but she wouldn't turn aside her bed or some snatched hours of sleep right now. Especially if it meant that she could escape a possible lecture.

Of course, the eyes on her spine might have had something to do with how eager she was to escape her guardian's gaze.

There was a Musketeer to play with, and she wouldn't mind a drink or two.

Suddenly a few days holiday seemed like far too little, and yet duty was duty.

"I'll be here come morning,  _je promets_." She rose and leaned forward to peck the man she called 'father' on the cheek, smiling when she saw the murderous look he sent Aramis over her shoulder. "It was bound to come out sooner or later."

"Why do I feel you're enjoying this more than I?" He growled, but it was good-natured and affectionate beneath the gruffness.

"Because I am," she said with a fond smile. "I'll take care of it."

He looked at her as if he could hear the lewd insinuation that she wanted to make, that handling Musketeers was something she had always wanted to do, and the look was edged with the threat of a curfew.

She was a woman grown, but she turned tail and ushered the stunned Aramis out of the office anyway. He tried to speak and she shook her head, murmuring, "Ears."

"Ah." He seemed to understand as one of his small but still stunning smiles appeared and she had to force herself to continue walking down the stairs.

Stepping through the Musketeer's yard she was no one, there was no recognition for her here, except on Aramis' far too attractive face. There was a question that she had to ask before she forgot herself, before her free time was up and she went away again.

As she always did.

"How did you know it was me?"

Aramis grinned at her, another jump to her pulse, and strolled alongside as they wandered the streets of Paris. "I never forget a pretty face."

"Charmer," she replied with a laugh, suddenly understanding the reprimand and look of wrath on their Captain's face. It also made sense why that little alarm bell had gone off earlier when Marsac had been surprised.

Aramis was a flirt.

Eros, indeed.

"I speak the truth, Mademoiselle Amelie," he remarked, an honest cast to his respectful nod which made her smirk. The way he said her name was almost reverent and she couldn't stop herself from savouring the sound.

It was difficult to distance yourself from shameless flirting when it was done so charmingly.

"To all the women of France, I'm sure."

He considered for a moment and then tilted his head. "I can never lie to a lady."

"Is that so?" She asked mischievously, and enjoyed the slight paling underneath his tan skin.  _Say a silly thing, Aramis._ "Have you  _toured_ Paris, seen all of its beauties?"

He took a measured breath and then hesitated for a moment. "Paris has many delights but none quite as beautiful as those in front of me."

She gave a startled laugh and gaped at him. "You said you can't lie!"

"I can't."

Amelie eyed him dubiously but couldn't help the smile that matched his. He was a terror, far too sure of himself and far,  _far_ too charismatic.

And, perhaps, in possession of far too clever a tongue.

"Does Paris strike you anew each time you see it?"

He nodded seriously. "It takes my breath away with every blink."

She hummed in confirmed suspicion. Aramis was a romantic; it was so startlingly obvious that it was if he blazed with it. It wouldn't surprise her if he thought every woman was more beautiful than the last. It meant that he was technically telling the truth.

How charming.

"You must have a happy soul, Aramis."

"My heart rides on wings, mademoiselle."

That simple statement struck her quite particularly, concerned as she was with the angles of angels. Did his heart that rode on wings choose to freefall, as she did, or was he steady and tedious?

She stopped and he happily subjected himself to her considering stare. He stood with his feet apart, confidence written in every line of his muscled body. In one smooth motion, he swept a small bow and drew his hat from his head.

It was practiced, so very practiced, but its effect was still swoon-worthy.

That ever-present amusement in his eyes transformed his genteel nod into one that made her blood heat. He held his ridiculous feathered hat in one hand and said gracefully, "I have not yet thanked you for keeping Marsac's misdeeds from the Captain."

Amelie could tell that this was just a segue into something else, but she obliged this strangely courteous exchange. She had a feeling that she was being pursued.

It was definitely working.

" _Soyez le bienvenu._  Musketeers look out for one another."

He focused on her so intently that she felt it to her toes and when he spoke, his voice was wondering, warm, and low. "Indeed, they do… Would you like a drink, Amelie?"

"I would love one, Aramis."

The freefall beckoned, and it did so with a staggering smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please get in touch or leave me a kudos or a comment if you did. All feedback is much appreciated and I'll even turn my hand and a prompt - for existing characters or ones that might soon appear!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	3. The Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Amelie finds that duty threatens to take her from diversion too soon, she considers tying them together and hopes that the knot doesn't fray. Aramis opens his eyes to a world that lay right on top of the one he knows, and there's more in the stables than nameless horses - some of them have even been on more adventures than the soldiers have.

 

"Is this not a bit, ah, low-brow for you?"

Amelie propped her hands on her hips and regarded the concerned Musketeer across from her. They had wandered to the tavern nearest to the garrison and, amusingly, Aramis was a little tense. As they stood in the street, no less than three people walked by and greeted him by name.

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. "How often have you come here, Aramis?"

He opened his mouth and looked as if he was about to downplay it, but then two Musketeers passed and clapped him on the shoulder. He winced in defeat. "Well, a few times, I admit."

"And how many times do you think I have been here?"

Aramis shook his head in instant denial and then noticed the small smile that she couldn't help from showing. His face changed to one of considered shock. " _Non, c'est vrai?_  You've been here, before, in disguise?"

She sauntered ahead and threw him a smirk over her shoulder as she entered the unfamiliar tavern. Often had she wanted to venture inside, to mingle with the Musketeers, but duty – and Treville's warnings – had always gotten in the way. It was hard to form connections to people when there was only scant time to spend with them, harder still when they found out that what kept the time so short was spying for the crown.

Nobody had ever thought to ask what exactly she did, and the need for secrecy had kept her isolated. But Aramis was a Musketeer, he had seen her with stolen papers in her hands, and still he followed her into the building.

She couldn't restrain her smile as she teased, "Shall I show you where I usually sit?"

"Yes," he murmured eagerly near her ear, her spine sparking where he brushed against it. The reaction wasn't entirely unexpected; she should have known that she would succumb to the attractive man's charms. He was intense and interesting, despite his unfavourable friendship with Marsac; but perhaps that just showed the depth of his loyalty, that he shouldered his friend's burdens so that neither stood alone.

She wondered what that felt like, and imagined it might feel a little like sparks along the spine.

She hummed in delight and then pursed her lips in pretended consideration. "On second thought…"

"No, no second thoughts."

"No?"

They were in the tavern proper now, and suddenly the wall was at her back and Aramis was at her front. The babble faded away, just as it had when she had first seen him. The firelight still did wonderful things with the sharp planes of his face and he looked down the few inches that separated them, his voice low and coaxing, "No."

He wasn't quite crowding her, but his intentions were enjoyably obvious. Aramis was too much the gentleman to force anything, but she had encouraged him enough that he knew she wouldn't turn his flirtatious nature away.

Life had begun to sparkle in its joyful entirety and everything seemed a little brighter with him in it – how could she turn from that? She, who craved thrills and companionship, and yet laid her life on the line for France nearly every day, just as he did.

His gaze sizzled, like a pair of small fires that burned along with his smouldering smile. Her heart winged in her chest, a fluttering thing that enjoyed the chase far more than it should, and yet Aramis had already run her to ground.

Although not quite yet. The door had opened and Serge, the only other Musketeer who knew her, stood in its wake and looked about.

"It's time for me to fly," she murmured, unable to stop from rising towards Aramis and almost brushing his lips with hers.

"You are a cruel mistress," he breathed, each word making her hold back a shiver.

Serge had seen them, a frown marring his weathered brow as he called, "Mademoiselle, a messenger for you, from Melun."

Amelie waved him off and then realised that Aramis' hands were now quite proprietarily on her hips, as if hoping she wouldn't move. Looking down and then back up at him again, she made a quick and incredibly easy decision that she had never made before. "You can come with me, if you'd like?"

He pulled back in surprise, but his hands gripped her a little tighter as he asked, "But Treville,  _c'est peu convenable_?"

With Aramis so tantalisingly close, she really couldn't care less about what her one-time-guardian would say if he knew that she was quite literally rubbing shoulders with his most flirtatious Musketeer. She was a free woman and there was an opportunity here that she had never been able to take advantage of before.

She wouldn't answer the question that Aramis was actually asking, 'what would Treville say', because he wouldn't like it, so she gave him another truth instead. "A 'messenger' means a simple task, only to Melun. We could be back by morning."

Thoughts tore across his face so expressively that she grinned as he searched her eyes for something. Aramis was a man at war with himself, and it was adorable. His romantic's heart couldn't let her go just yet but she was evidently important to his Captain. Captivating lust warred with admirable duty and she knew the battle well.

Amelie wondered whether Aramis' rebellious streak was quite as wide as hers.

She fervently hoped that it was.

He took a deep breath and then his smile was staggering in its answer. "Why do I get the feeling that sudden departures are normal for you?"

She tipped her head against the wall and sighed happily at his acceptance – more sparks along her spine. Treville might disavow him if word got out that the soldier had gone along with the spy, but what their Captain didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Of course, Treville, the father, might castrate the man that had gone along with the daughter.

It was a good thing that Amelie had always been good at keeping secrets.

"They are," she replied dramatically. "I feel I am much like the wind. Here and gone, a disaster in my wake."

Aramis leaned forward and his well-trimmed beard tickled her throat. "No, I believe you are the tide: constant in your comings and goings, and completely  _captivante_."

His charms were ridiculously addictive.

She smiled at the ceiling but, frustratingly, he resisted actually touching her neck. "You can come, but none of that, I have work to do."

"Ah, so when  _you_ need to work, it's all business?"

"I'm always business, Aramis."

"Then it will be a pleasure doing business with you, Amelie."

She finally faced him and laughed at his faux-innocent double-entendre. He was like nothing she had ever encountered before and she found she couldn't quite let him out of her sight just yet, either. "Do you know, you might be the first interesting thing I've seen in five years."

"Oh, mademoiselle," he said in genuine concern, "Five years is far too long."

"Mm, isn't it just?" Amelie replied softly, and then her sigh was a little reluctant. "But duty calls."

"I want to say damn duty," he muttered, and his grimace was sincere enough to make hot delight burst through her.

"But you would never lie to a lady."

"No." He so very nearly kissed her, and smiled teasingly when she inhaled eagerly. "Duty calls."

"Cruel."

The word was only just out and then he silenced her mouth with his. He tasted of red wine and honey and the thrill of freefalling. He smelled of leather and well-oiled muskets, a heady musk that spiralled into her nose with every caught breath. His fingers held her hips tight against him as her own fluttered against his leather-bound chest.

That was an interesting place to keep a dagger, and it reminded her of the task at hand- at  _work._ She drew the blade half out and Aramis' lips parted against hers in a small exhalation of surprise.

" _Devoir,_ " she breathed.

" _Appels,_ " he finished half-heartedly, but didn't let her go until she deliberately slipped from his grasp. Her waist felt significantly cooler without his hands and the urge to submit to distraction was almost overpowering.

But Serge hadn't left.

The aged Musketeer hovered by the door with a damning expression on his face, which Aramis noticed a second after she did. He stiffened as they walked towards the old man and she stopped them both from walking away.

"Not a word, Serge."

"Yes, Amelie," he answered without hesitation and she threw Aramis a relieved look.

"I wasn't sure if that would work," she whispered, and Aramis stared at her in horrified disbelief. "What? He likes me, but I think he's been here longer than I've been alive."

He raised his eyebrows in grudging acceptance. " _Bon point_."

Serge was the essential groundskeeper of the garrison, the watcher of the yard and the ruler of the stable boys. When she was younger and underfoot, he would regale her with tales of his time as an active Musketeer. Eventually, the man who guarded the horses had noticed her strange comings and goings, and she had needed someone to convey her messages to Treville.

Serge was perfect, dedicated to the order, and Amelie had quickly grown attached to the bumbling man.

But keeping her spying secret was one thing; her illicit relations were an entirely different kettle of fish.

Serge glared at Aramis but then looked fondly at her, and she thought that she might just get away with it. "What'll I tell the Captain, Amelie?"

"He needed something delivered?"

She had to repeat herself loudly before he blinked in realisation and said, "Oh, yes, here you go."

Serge handed over two envelopes, both very different from each other. The one addressed to her she passed to Aramis, the one without a name she kept for herself.

"Is this for me?" Aramis asked in quiet astonishment as Serge walked away, his job done for the night.

Amelie hummed an absent-minded assent as she worked her nail under the delicate wax seal without damaging it. She always liked to know what exactly it was that she was delivering and told herself it was self-preservation and not nosiness. "Where are we off to?"

Aramis looked at her for a moment, his surprise obvious as he slowly put his feathered hat back onto his head. The instructions were for her, the task was for her, but in a way it had made a decision for her.

For years she had been content to work single-mindedly, to pay her life to the crown after her parents' death, but five years was a long time to grieve. Her laziness the night before was testament to how relaxed she had become, how much she had changed from the determined girl she had once been.

She longed for adventure but she longed for adventu _rers_ too, for friends and family and people that didn't talk to her just because she had information they needed, or pasted fake smiles on their faces because they were both spying for their respective courts.

Intrigue was fun, but it wasn't wholesome. It darkened her with every task she undertook, made the angles seem a little more unforgiving each time.

With a task in one hand and Aramis brushing against the other, the angles seemed infinitely more favourable.

The Captain was trying to warn her off but, for the first time in her life, her duty might run alongside another's.

Amelie was suddenly greedy for red wine and honey.

 

* * *

 

Aramis held a spy's missive in his hand and Amelie's trust astounded him. It was Treville's order that would send her away tonight, he was sure of it, and the 'why' was not very hard to guess.

His Captain did not want a 'Thief' around his spy.

Or was it something more than that? Amelie glowed so very brightly and it hadn't seemed that strange for her to hug Treville – women tended to be of a tactile nature, one that he often exploited for his own ends – but then there was the murmured conversation that he hadn't quite caught and the way she had rifled through confidential documents without reprimand.

If he hadn't known that Captain Treville was sadly widowed and had never had any children, he would have thought that the two were related. But perhaps Amelie was just bright enough to light even the darkest people, and Treville was not particularly dark to begin with.

Yes, he must just be fond of her, and she of him, and the two worked together to keep France safe from threats of the frontline Musketeer variety as well as the underground spying one.

He had never known that Treville was involved in such things, but it made him feel better to know that Amelie was working with them, rather than Cardinal Richelieu.

Aramis was a devout soldier but even he disliked the Cardinal and his obnoxious Red Guards who made it their day's work to hinder the Musketeers. Why, he had no idea, they were all supposed to be fighting for France's safety, and yet he imagined it had something to do with rumours of Richelieu's lust for power.

He had never understood that. He lusted for women, pretty and interesting; or adventure, fun and thrilling; but never power, greed and consuming.

He wondered what Amelie lusted for, whether she risked her life for the love of it or because it was a means to an end, like Marsac. The smile on her face when she had run from him that morning said that she enjoyed every moment, and her eyes had blazed with fire with both a gun and he at her throat.

Perhaps she was as thrill-hungry as he could be, and funnelled it into work, into the Musketeers, into France.

But she was stronger than he, for where he had so nearly lost himself to the oblivion of her sighing smiles, she had wound duty so very tightly about herself.

And she was bringing him along with it.

A new sort of contentment exploded in his chest and it was caused by Amelie. She would not turn him away when the days grew too long and the nightly visits too few, she understood that France's needs were as important as their own, if not more so.

Too often had  _work_ interfered with a lover's passion, but perhaps, with her, the two would be one and the same.

As she sneakily read the missive that wasn't meant for her, he realised that she tempered even spying with her own brand of mischief – she was magnificent.

The decision to go along with her tonight had been at once compellingly easy and distressingly difficult. It was not just the overwhelming urge to stay plastered to her side and try to evoke that dazzling smile he was beginning to adore, but seeing her dressed in her pretty gown and without her weapons had made him feel protective.

Something about the stubborn line of her chin told him that she would not appreciate hearing that.

But it wasn't in Aramis to withdraw from a lady in need, certainly not one that beckoned him so and thought nothing of leaving Paris in the setting sun with naught but a piece of parchment in hand.

He found himself interested in both the spy and her spying, and that was new to him.

"Hey," she spoke muffled, her tongue laving the wax to make it stick to the parchment again. There was uncertainty on her face, and her eyes flicked in concern from him to the open letter in his hand. "You don't have to come."

"No, it's not that," he replied immediately, and saw the way her shoulders relaxed. It occurred to him that perhaps his easy acceptance of her work had surprised her, but it wasn't without thought that he had done so. If she hadn't been as disgusted as he at the thought of being an assassin, he would have been concerned, for he did not condone senseless killing, even if it was for the sake of France. "I want to see what it is that you do."

She laughed in surprise. "It's not exactly a merchant's life."

No, it wasn't, it was dangerous, like his, and that was fascinating.

Just like her trust in him.

"If you're willing to show me, I am honoured to accept."

Something that might have been a blush tinted her cheeks. "Well, you'd be the first."

"The first to accept?"

"The first to see," she said quietly, nervously folding and unfolding the letter until it disappeared in a sleight-of-hand trick that he would have to remember. Amelie was not only putting her faith in him to keep her work quiet, but also allowing him to be by her side as she did it.

"Consider me doubly honoured, then."

Her smile was like the sun through a blanket of clouds and only affirmed his decision to accompany her. He would taste a spy's life and hopefully the spy herself, for his heart yearned and he was ever a slave to it.

The paper in his hands was suddenly in hers and she scanned it quickly before giving it back to him, a playful tilt to her lips as she pretended that she had never taken it.

"I fear you are too good at that," he remarked good-naturedly, and she hooked her arm through his and urged him forwards.

"Old habits, I'm afraid."

"Are we heading for the stables?"

"Yes, unless you'd like to walk?" Her question was very lightly threaded with sarcasm and she glanced impishly up at him when he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, the Musketeers' stables."

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been using the same horses as I, and I never even knew?"

" _Bien sûr que non_ ," she replied scornfully. "I get the best pick of the bunch."

Joy lit his laughter into something bright and happy and it fuelled him as she led him down alleys that he wouldn't walk down at this time of night, and through a door into the stables that he had not known existed.

"Is this your door?"

"It's yours now, too," she said with a smile, and his chest tightened pleasantly.

Amelie left his side far too easily to coo at the horses and stroke their noses. He leaned against the wall to watch her as she ferreted in cloth sacks to brandish treats, murmuring softly to the beasts as she fed them.

She stilled with a blush riding on her cheeks when she remembered that he was there. It enchanted him.

"What? I like horses."

He stepped forward to the one horse that had watched him since he entered and finally pulled the apple from his pocket to offer his favourite. She beamed delightedly when he replied, "So do I."

Amelie leaned around to look the animal over and tease, "Lance? I can't imagine you tilting, Aramis."

"No?" He answered her playful tone with one of his own, "I always thought I would look quite dashing in a suit of armour, and Lance is a fantastic horse."

"I know, I had to ride him last month."

He paused and cast his mind back, his mouth opening in surprise. " _That_ was where he was! I waited a week for him to return, Serge told me he was getting re-shoed."

"He was, he bore me safely there and back again without resting, it was the least I could do."

He looked back at his faithful steed with a wondering look and patted him on the neck. "Well done, m'sieur, I suppose I can forgive you for running out on me, then."

Amelie disappeared into the bays and Aramis followed her blonde head over the throng of bodies as she called out, "I didn't know anyone else had a favourite, I wouldn't have taken him if I'd known."

He was touched at the note of apology in her voice. "I know it's foolish, too often do I have to say goodbye to him at the first rest-point, but he has borne me for most of my time here."

"The bond between rider and steed is sacred, the only reason I took Lance was because- well, I needed muscle rather than speed, and he's a bruiser,  _un grand malabar_."

He completely agreed with her about the first statement, but at the last, he clucked affectionately at the horse in front of him. "Lance is fast, aren't you?"

Her laugh tinkled around the wooden beams as she headed back towards him. A sleek, gorgeous thing was at her heels without the need for a lead, and he realised why Aramis thought Lance was slow.

"Who is this beauty, and why haven't I seen her before?"

Amelie rubbed her cheek against a deep black nose that was sprinkled with white spots; the effect looked like stars on a night sky. "This," she crooned affectionately, "Is Hestia, and she's not loaned out to heavy-handed Musketeers."

"As much as I take offence at that, I can see why." Amelie's mount was slender, like her – they appeared designed for each other. The name struck him as a little odd though, the only thing he could associate it with was a virgin Greek goddess.

Complete and utter chastity was not exactly high on his list of favourite qualities.

"Hestia, not Artemis or Athena?" Those goddesses seemed far more suited to her personality.

Amelie gave him a surprised glance at his knowledge of Greek deities and he ducked his head in mild embarrassment – he liked to read in his rare quiet moments, although they were sadly few and far between, lately.

Amelie nibbled an apple before sharing it with her horse and explained easily, "Goddess of hearth and home."

_Ah,_ the connection made sense now, and it suited her. She anchored herself away from her spying with love for simple things like hay, horses, chill winds, and  _home._

With a content sigh, she headed for a locked chest that had been there since he had arrived. None of his comrades had any idea what it was for, but he had always wondered. He watched her and asked in astonishment, "You're about to open that, aren't you?"

She laughed under her breath and pulled a key from her bodice- no, not a key, a lock pick.

It was unlocked in a few seconds and she removed a delicately carved saddle that was perfect for her and her petite horse.

He shook his head wonderingly and set about saddling Lance, who waited patiently as they went through the same process that they always did. Aramis empathised with Amelie about bonding with a horse, so many times had Lance come through for him when he needed to rush, had even helped out in the occasional fight.

He was a knight's horse, a war horse, and Aramis adored him far more than he ever let on.

Marsac always mocked him for his attachment to Lance, but his friend was known to be rather heartless at times and the insults just rolled off of him now.

Of course, Marsac might very well follow through on the threats of shooting him if he knew that he was accompanying their, er, murderer on one of her missions.

And then there was Captain Treville's reaction if he found out.

"I think I might be flirting with my own death by coming with you," he confided as they led their mounts outside.

She replied in an amused whisper, "Aren't you always?"

He caught her eye and grinned when she tilted her head at him enquiringly. Being a Musketeer meant that he was always skirting that fatal threat, but she couldn't know that he did so whenever he pursued a woman.

This one might very well be the most dangerous though, and that was before he even considered Treville, because Amelie slid gracefully into her saddle without the need of his waiting hand.

She aimed an unimpressed eyebrow at him from her lofty height and said airily, "Come now,  _dépêches toi._ "

Hestia whickered at Lance who sighed heavily, and it almost seemed like they were laughing at him. Of course, they had both known Amelie longer than he had; he had only met her this morning.

Had it only been that morning?

Aramis looked up at the woman who already enchanted him. Amelie was limned in moonlight and the sight made him inhale softly, for he began to believe that he would follow her into anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these two as not knowing anything about the other is so strange. Especially as I'm a few chapters ahead and reading their descriptions of each other is just, eugh... Aramis is a sweetheart.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please kudos and comment if you did!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	4. The Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis puts his foot in it and Amelie tries to relax with a warm fire by her side. There is also an instance of me trying to get one of my favourite quotes to work with the title of this chapter. Enjoy!

 

They traversed the streets in comfortable silence until they reached the southern gates, and then Amelie flashed him a challenging smirk and promptly disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Lance immediately bunched underneath him and Aramis had to grab for the front of his saddle as his relaxed position almost had him falling. His mount pursued the frisky mare and friskier rider with all the dedication of a male that wanted something – and Aramis rather understood how he felt.

Ahead of him, Amelie stood in the stirrups, seemingly at one with her horse as they cantered almost quicker than he could follow, but he had the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going as fast as she could.

When she looked over her shoulder and her eyes sparkled even across the distance, he knew that she wasn't trying to escape him, and something within him utterly fixated on her with an eager smile.

Never had he actually _chased_  a woman before, not one that flew like the wind and seemed entirely at home on the dirt road with the breeze in her hair.

She slowed after a few minutes of exhilarating speed where he was half-convinced that she would stumble, and waited for him to catch up. He pulled in alongside her and she scratched Lance behind the ear, "Sorry, boy, couldn't help myself."

"I see why you said we'd be back by the morning," Aramis remarked, only slightly less out of breath than his horse.

"It's a stone's throw away! We could even stay overnight, if we wanted."

There was definitely a hint somewhere in there, but when he looked at her in delight, she was twisted around and looking behind them.

"If there's no need to rush," he replied enthusiastically. "I don't see why not-"

She squinted and then her blonde curls whirled as she snatched her reins up and rose in the saddle. " _Cours_ , we're being followed."

"What-?"

Amelie bolted forward with a whistle to Lance and then his horse obediently dashed after her. Once again, Aramis almost tumbled from his seat and he cast a quick look over his shoulder as he tried to stay steady.

The moon was bright enough that they could see for miles in either direction, and there were certainly a few shadows on their tail. He would never have noticed them if it wasn't for her.

They raced down the road until they reached the edge of the Fontainebleau Forest and she scrambled around to look back. "I can't see them, but we'll lose anyone in here."

"Don't we need to get to Melun?"

" _C'est bien_ , I know this forest," she replied calmly and clucked to Hestia until she began her ginger steps through the trees, Lance following carefully.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes," her voice sounded like it rang with something soft and grave, "I was born in Brie."

If Lance hadn't been propelling him forward, he would have stopped in his tracks. There was pain in her words and it made his heart ache. Amelie's fingers reached out to brush the bark almost fondly and Aramis realised that he was seeing her in her element, in the places she had probably roamed as a child.

Amelie might not have meant to, but she was showing him something precious.

It made him smile, but he stayed as silent as she lest he break the peace that Amelie had evoked. He let the tranquillity of the forest to settle him, listened to the quiet noises of their horses and the soft susurration of the trees.

It was serene and wonderful, like the tide and like Amelie.

Lance picked his way around thin gaps that he couldn't squeeze through, and the next time that Aramis saw Hestia, she was riderless.

Fear made him inhale sharply and whisper, "Amelie?"

Nothing responded and he immediately dismounted, heading for Hestia to check that she was safe. The mare offered him a shake of her head and then looked over his shoulder. It was the only indication he had that something was amiss.

Amelie collided into his back with a snicker and he stumbled into Hestia, who took offence and shifted so that he fell to the floor.

He lay for a breathless moment and then took his time rolling onto his back and leaning on his elbows. Amelie looked down at him with a mischievous grin but he wiped it from her face when he snatched her hand and pulled her to his level.

She squeaked but he was there to catch her fall, and he smiled in satisfaction when she landed on his chest. Her small fist packed quite a surprising punch when she thumped him on the sternum and murmured, "It wasn't my fault you fell,  _tu es maladroite_."

He raised an eyebrow and saw her hide a laugh. "So it wasn't you that attacked me?"

"You do my skills credit, monsieur." She fluttered her eyelashes but stopped when she realised that he was watching her mouth form those clever words.

When his hands settled on her hips in a place he knew he would often be returning to, she came easily to him, her lips warm and smiling against his.

He groaned when a flavour burst against his tongue, sweet and tart, and he had only ever tasted it once before.

In his youth, he had been obsessed with being a man of faith and met with any monk that crossed his path. One, from the Chartreuse Mountains, had gifted him a sip of the liquor he had brewed in exchange for some of his father's grape and honey brandy.

_Anise,_ the monk had called the mysterious taste that had fascinated him so, and that was what he tasted on Amelie's lips.

Rare, and exquisite, and addictive.

Hestia's hoof appeared right next to his head and he flinched in response. He regretted it immediately because Amelie pulled back with a concerned look at how close he had come to a crushed forehead.

He tried to coax her back down again, hungry for more, but she slid out from his hands and ran one of her own down Hestia's leg. The mare automatically showed the underside of her shoe and he realised that Amelie was worried for her horse, not the fragile state of his skull.

He almost felt affronted, but her care for her animals was too endearing.

"She caught a stone this morning," she explained and threw him a brief amused look. "That's why you caught up to me."

"My lucky day," he murmured honestly and was rewarded with a sparkle of a pleased smile.

Amelie stood to rub her thumbs against Hestia's cheeks. "Are you alright, girl? I didn't think I'd have to push you tonight."

Hestia nudged her rider back until Amelie relented and, with a smile, produced another apple from the deep pockets of her dress. "Ah, you found me out. For you,  _ma fleur._ "

He smiled at the nickname. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, but I'd like to stable her tonight if we could."

He sighed a little reluctantly as he stood up. "Onto Melun, then?"

"I don't have an apple to make you smile, but," she trailed off to rise up on her toes and gave him a soft, tantalisingly fleeting kiss.

It ended far too soon. "I'm still very upset."

She laughed at his pouting plea and the sound made his chest tighten again in happiness, so he forgave her for not immediately returning and giving him what he wanted.

But he vowed to himself that he would have it soon.

Marsac had said that he didn't so much fall for women, more that he tripped. It happened suddenly and without warning, and that the painful fall followed afterwards.

But Aramis always believed that the pain was worth it, because the trip was happiness and ecstasy, and he chased that feeling whenever he could. Every moment that he wasn't working, he sought out that impeccable high and refused to think about the inevitable low.

When Amelie looked up towards the tree canopy and a shaft of moonlight caught the gold glitter of her hair, he knew that there could be no fall with her.

She was perfect.

Of course, he had said this before, and each time he had been proven wrong – but the reason had always been  _duty._ Duty to the crown always came first; it had to, despite how much he might want to damn it all when he lay in a warm bed.

But he had seen what became of wayward duty, when  _loyalty_ had been marred by it. He still held his once-betrothed's face in his mind's eye when he saw the bottom of a bottle, still remembered that crushing ache when she had been sent away by her father because of a  _duty_ that should have fallen to him.

He had loved her, and duty had taken her away from him, and so he now let duty take him away from everyone.

Until Amelie.

"At last," she breathed into the stillness, and Aramis silently echoed the sentiment.

They broke out of the treeline and Melun sprawled ahead of them, dark and sleepy, and somewhere someone was waiting for a letter.

"Do you need to deliver it now, or can it wait until the morning?" There was a wistful note to his voice that she must have picked up on, because her smile was apologetic.

"It  _can_ wait, but I'd like to get it done."

"Very well." He paused in the hope that his next statement wouldn't anger her. "I want to come with you."

Her mouth formed the letter 'n', he saw it, her tongue pressed against her teeth and the denial very nearly made its way out, but she must have seen how determined he was.

Something that looked alarmingly like anguish raced across her face for a mere blink of an eye, and then it disappeared as she said in an almost strangled way, "Okay."

He blinked at her in shock, he hadn't expected such an easy acquiescance, had thought that he would have to fight her on it. She was confident and clever, and she had to be well-versed in visits such as these, but he couldn't help the need to be by her side and protect her.

It didn't feel as good to win as he had thought it would, because it suddenly felt as if he had forced her, and that made him feel sick.

"Of course," he found himself saying, "I could always find us a room at the inn, instead?"

Amelie's chest heaved in a relieved sigh that he didn't understand, but the grateful smile that she bestowed on him completely erased the sickened feeling.

There was something important there that he had to think over, because every moment that she wasn't in his sight he would feel just as nauseous with fear for her safety, and he wasn't sure if he could live with that.

 

* * *

 

Amelie coasted on relief and felt the tension slowly drift away from her chest.

For a dreadful moment, the angles had almost been in opposite directions and she hadn't known what to do.

She should have expected that, Aramis, with all of his gallant intentions, would want to accompany her on every step of the journey – but she couldn't allow that.

It had torn at something in her chest when she realised that this wasn't going to be as blissfully simple as she had thought it was going to be. She was used to blending into crowds and working from the shadows, but Aramis was eye-catching and used to the light, he would blow her cover as soon as she stepped towards the drop-off point.

Amelie was used to dealing with details, with the nitty gritty facts that made up France's seedy underworld, but Aramis? He would see the forest all too clearly, the trees nothing but black marks against her.

And yet, she hadn't been able to deny him, because that lonely part of her had cried out when she had tried to. The memories of sparks up her spine and warm laughter had her accepting the completely stupid request. She couldn't turn him away when he had stood between her and the tavern door, and she couldn't turn him away when her livelihood was on the line.

Oh, this was very bad.

But, instead, he had changed his mind and offered her a way out, a way for both of them to be happy, even if it wasn't what they wanted.

But when did she ever get what she wanted?

She led the way into the heart of Melun, winding around buildings on a slow walk until they reached the inn. It was a good thing that she knew the town so well, for she would have to sneak through the darkness as even the lamps had been put out by now.

Amelie slid off of her saddle and pressed her forehead against Hestia's. "Be good, don't give Aramis any lip."

Aramis snorted, but halted when Hestia levelled a stare at him that dared him to come any closer. "Ah," he began nervously. "How long are you going to be?"

With a smile, Amelie handed over her reins and brushed a kiss over Aramis' strong jaw. "Not long. Stable them together; I think Lance has a  _tendre_  for Hestia."

"Is that a good idea?"

"She'll just lead him on a merry chase, don't worry," she replied with a wink, and laughed when Aramis narrowed his eyes and smiled.

Before she could walk away, he reached for her hand and turned her around to face him. Behind the amusement, she could see concern in his dark eyes as he beseeched, "Be safe,  _ma petite ombre_."

She flushed, she felt it as heat on her cheeks and a delighted smile on her lips, ones that he kissed softly and had her wondering how urgent this delivery truly was…

A soft sigh escaped her as she dragged herself away, and she turned once to see a smug Aramis standing in a beam of moonlight.

The Eros was so very tempting, and he knew it.

Amelie shook her head at her own silliness and ran her palm over the hidden letter in her bodice. It had never been so difficult for her to keep her mind on the task, on the mission, on her  _life's work._

Aramis was dangerous, but Amelie had always loved danger.

It was why she was running around the streets in the moonlit dark in nothing but a cotton dress and a lick of fear at the base of her spine. Coincidentally, that was where she kept one of the three knives that were easily accessible through hidden folds in her specially tailored dresses.

Who said that you needed to wear breeches to fight or flee?

Amelie smiled as she darted around corners, but it was a little bitter as she thought about how Aramis had almost insisted on joining her. He was too protective to not wish to do so, but it made anger flare in her stomach at the thought of her not being  _capable_.

This was a simple task even if she hadn't been prowling around France for years. She was well used to the adrenaline-fuelled chases and the smell of gunpowder; they were fun diversions from the under-handed tasks that occasionally had her delivering extortion notes written by the Cardinal's hand.

She almost preferred the spying, even if it meant she had to make pretty with aristocrats who dealt in honeyed words and poisoned blades.

There was always a moment when a letter was still in her possession but just about to leave her fingers, and she hesitated. It happened every time, as if she had to battle with herself to let it go, and as she divested of the tiny scrap of paper, a tiny sliver of darkness weighed on her heart.

She left the letter and took the weight, and then she ran, ran for the relative safety of one lit window in the inn and marvelled that someone was  _waiting up for her._

That little flare of anger at Aramis' urge to protect died when she knocked on the only room with light under the door, and it opened onto worried brown eyes and a relieved sigh.

"Missed me?" she asked casually, to hide her own feeling of relief and how her dark heart soared at his warm and glowing presence.

"Considerably." Aramis ushered her in and Amelie saw that he was still dressed, his boots still on and his weapons still strapped to his sides. His hair stuck up at odd angles and it was obvious that he had been pacing. Her heart soared higher.

Aramis' slightly callused fingers brushed along her cheek as he checked her over for injuries, and the darkness receded from his touch, like shadows from a flame.

She pushed into his palm and adored him, fixated on his fire, because when he was gone, the shadows would be ever darker.

But in these snatched moments, he made her feel truly bright.

Amelie touched her lips to his and used his delighted surprise to edge him back towards the bed, smiling when he swayed as the backs of his knees met the wooden frame.

He sat, a hurried movement that made her laugh, and then she turned away to lock their door and cast an automatic glance over the room. It was a bit sparse, but with a window that opened onto the back street rather than the front.

The best part of the room, though, was Aramis painstakingly removing his weapons and placing them carefully on the table. Her fingers lingered over his arquebus, the gun surprisingly free from ornamentation for a man with a romantic's heart.

"From my first commission," he supplied as more scabbards and holsters appeared.

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you." His smile was staggering, and then he offered charmingly, "I could show you how to use it, if you like?"

Her snort wasn't as ladylike as she had hoped it would be, but it succeeded in distracting her from his growing pile of weaponry. As Aramis rose to unbuckle something at his back, Amelie fell onto the bed covers and placed an arm over her eyes.

She had lied when she had told Treville that she had been up since the dawn before, it had actually been the night before that, and finally feeling comfortable meant that exhaustion was starting to tickle at the edges of her awareness.

The bed dipped under Aramis' weight and his voice was soft and a little wondering, "You've used an arquebus before, haven't you?"

She smiled but kept her eyes covered. " _Peut-être_ , at one time or another."

"I'd like to see that."

Her smile grew wider. "I'm sure you would."

He settled properly, if a little hesitantly, and then he lay alongside her, his leather-bound leg brushing against her cotton-clad one. It felt so incredibly bizarre to know that someone had been waiting for her safe return, would keep her company on the journey home when she usually only had her lonely thoughts to taunt her.

She looked at Aramis, and in him, she saw her salvation.

He tried to fight a yawn and failed, so she pushed his hair back and murmured, "Sleep, I don't mind."

"I do not want to  _sleep_ ," he muttered, apparently angry at his own tiredness.

"You'll need your strength."

"Oh, will I?" he replied with a sly tone to his voice even as he closed his eyes. She laughed under her breath and enjoyed keeping her fingers tangled in his hair, in scooting a little closer and resting her hand on his chest.

It was like torture, for she knew that she didn't have long to indulge. Spies didn't rest for long; they were always on the move, on the run.

But for now, she watched Aramis, her salvation, the way time ticked onwards and every breath against her palm was like one wasted. She admired the way the candlelight flickered over them both, and then he flicked open an eyelid and smiled smugly at her.

" _Vaurien_ ," she murmured fondly, and he stretched contentedly against her, like a cat.

Sweet, sweet torture.

A clatter of horses outside had her raising her head. A bang of the inn door had her pushing up on one arm. A ruckus of rumbled words and shouts had her looking down at the man who had just burned away the darkness.

"Tell me you didn't give your real name when you took the room." The aggrieved look in his suddenly very awake eyes made her sigh and chastise, "Aramis."

"Was I not meant to?"

She regarded him calmly as he sat up and tensely reached for his pistol. "You  _are_ with a spy."

Distress made his voice low, "I'm sorry-"

"Hush," she interrupted, and pointed at the chair in the corner. "Wedge that under the door-handle, I'm sure you know how."

The look he gave her was at once amused and incredulous, as if he couldn't quite believe how complacent she was. This was all old news to her, just as escaping from rooms probably was for him, but for entirely different reasons.

She had been looking forward to a night of mostly uninterrupted rest, as she deserved on her supposed leave, but perhaps it had been her own fault for bringing a soldier on a spy's job.

Amelie found that she wasn't as irritated as she had thought that she would be. Instead, the thrill of adventure was a little staccato beat in her veins as she considered their options.

The first difficult task was making Aramis retie his jacket - which had been frustratingly close to coming off - the next was ascertaining whether the disturbance downstairs was definitely because of them.

Of course it was, who else would it be for?

With Aramis' chest now unfortunately hidden, he palmed his rapier and looked ready to fight an army – until he looked at her and realised that she was built to run, not to fight.

She was good at running.

Always had been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative licence is basically a way to write fantastically ill-timed interruptions to smut and fluff whenever you want, sorrynotsorry. In other news, horses are apparently a big deal in this AU. I'm like reboot Disney, can't help putting a Maximus or a Sven in to lighten the mood!
> 
> All of my thanks for reading, and especially to those of you who have left kudos; you make my day brighter!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	5. The Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis dances with a mischief-maker too at home in the depths of danger and lets his protectiveness cloud his judgement. Amelie acts like the brisk wind to dispel the clouds, and with it, stokes the flames of a fire that threatens to consume her whole.

 

Anxiety tore through him like ink on wet parchment as he saw how woefully unarmed Amelie was, but she merely considered him with a small smile on her face, as if he amused her.

He was terrified that she was going to get hurt because of his foolishness, and yet she was as calm as anything, her placidity slightly soothing his ragged nerves.

Adrenaline had woken him far better than his desire had, and he realised that perhaps it was a good thing that he had been so tired, for at least they had both been dressed and ready for an attack.

That thought wasn't quite as pleasing as it should be.

In fact, he felt downright cheated.

Shouts from downstairs meant that the doorway was definitely out as an available exit, which only left one other option.

" _Vite_ , out of the window." As he turned to face it, Amelie was already ahead of him and recklessly sticking her head past the shutters. Her balance was precarious and his nerves jumped at the sight so that he cried, "Wait! Let me go first, I can catch you-"

"No," she said thoughtfully and twisted to glance above. "We'll go up, the roof will be better."

"The roof?"

She turned to him with a sly smile. "I'll go first, I can catch you."

He almost laughed, it tickled his cheeks, but then he saw Amelie swing her feet onto the ledge and fear for her safety gripped him again. "Are you mad?"

"Considerably."

She flashed him an encouraging grin that hinted of mischief, and despite everything, it pulled him towards her. Amelie was a study in contrasts, soft and pliant when against him, clever and dangerous when away – or perhaps she was always all of those things.

When she opened her mouth in confusion at his sudden approach, he silenced her with a kiss and a breathless, "Be careful."

"I've done this a hundred times, Aramis," her voice was a little high and there were two pink stains on her cheeks that hadn't been there before, when they  _only_ had to deal with swords and dangerous drops.

"You're mad," he stated, and it made him smile even as it made his heart beat treacherously in his chest. He was torn between being completely enamoured with her roguish ways and wanting her to be as safe as possible.

He had the strangest sensation of a sword being suspended over his head for some reason.

"I'm a Musketeer, aren't we all?" she asked idly as she stood and disappeared from view. He didn't quite know how to respond to that, because she was right – you had to be a little mad to dedicate your life to defending your country, but it was a good kind of mad.

They all told themselves that it was, anyway.

What fool had shown Amelie the Musketeers when she clearly enjoyed dancing with danger?

Scrambling through the ceiling could be heard as he peered nervously at the window, and then she appeared upside down, her brow furrowed. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Get away from the edge!"

She rolled her eyes at him, a strange sight considering that she looked downwards to do it, but then she held her hand out and smiled. " _Viens_ , Aramis, I won't leave you there."

"I wish you would," he muttered fearfully under his breath, even as her loyalty struck him once more.

Insistent banging began on the door that forced his decision. He tentatively placed his feet on the window's sill, the drop seemed like miles and he almost faltered, but then Amelie's fingers gently cupped his jaw from behind. When he turned with his pulse thumping in his throat, she was looking down at him, smiling reassuringly.

The things he would do for that smile.

Amelie's hand was soft and small in his, and for another moment he wondered what on earth he was doing, but then her grip firmed and she tugged before he was ready. Strain appeared on her face and he forced himself upwards to help her.

His foot slipped and then her other hand shot for his shoulder to keep him steady. On an exhale, she  _pulled_ just as he managed to find purchase and kick away from the wall. He surged over the tiles and remembered at the last second to brace himself so that he didn't crush her.

"Amelie-!"

She hushed him and lay completely still, even though her arm was bent awkwardly under his. In the silence, he heard voices from their room, the scuffing of a shutter moving and then a harsh grunt, " _Merde!_  They've legged it, get the horses and find them!"

Amelie had been right; the roof was the better choice.

Relief made him sigh, and then he inhaled it back rather sharply when he realised that she was watching him absent-mindedly. She was tense, her slender muscles stiff as she listened for their pursuers. But she wasn't scared, she wasn't unsure; she had done this before.

She was in her element on the rooftops just as she was in the woods.

Her alert blue eyes were his for the watching as her attention was elsewhere, and he couldn't help but fixate on them. In one was the lightness that she showed in Treville's office, her gowns and glimmer, the lady that fought with quick wits and a shrewd tongue. In the other was the darkness, the sly glances that she showed him when she wore her armour, the hidden Musketeer that could apparently use an arquebus.

She was a delicious dichotomy that he had never encountered before.

In the moonlight, she was as radiant as he had said. Her likeness to the tide had been natural for him to notice, she was serene but with the tendency to cause chaos. He was a boat that could capsize in her depths, and he was happy to lose himself to her.

She fascinated him.

"I think they've gone-" Amelie cut herself off when she saw him staring, and she must have been able to read the fire in his mind because it blazed into her eyes until they seemed to match in colour. "Now is really not the time…"

She sounded wistful.

It was enough of an encouragement.

With villains on the look-out for them and a deadly drop only a few feet away, he kissed her. Perhaps her almost suicidal sense of adventure was inspiring him, or perhaps it was just the way her lips immediately parted for his; either way, he indulged. Amelie finally relaxed against him and he smiled in victory as sweetness bloomed against his tongue.

_He_  had distracted her.

Amelie's hands brushed against his chest and then her clever fingers slid past his hastily tied jacket. Her nails bit against his skin and he couldn't help the surprised noise of pleasure that escaped from his mouth to hers.

It was ecstasy and anise and every bit as perfect as he had remembered.

Amelie stilled and tilted her head to the side, so he took advantage. He ran a trail of kisses against her neck, and was rewarded with her soft shuddering.

" _Attendez_ ," she breathed into the swiftly heating air. With her throat exposed so irresistibly, he ignored her and nibbled the soft skin, interested to note that she bucked and tried to stifle a moan.

It was the best game that he had ever played.

Until she scored him far too hard than their play warranted and a line of discomfort opened on his torso.

"Ouch," he mumbled against the soft skin of her cheek and felt her small smile against his.

"There's someone in our room."

He froze and cursed himself for getting carried away. He cursed whoever had interrupted this snatched moment of bliss. And yet he couldn't curse Amelie for not failing as completely as he had, because she had kept an ear out for danger, and he had turned a blind eye.

She was dutiful to the last, and he found that so very attractive.

Her voice was a whisper, "Are you leaning on the tiles?"

"Er." He tested his weight and they both flinched when something creaked. "Yes."

"Bah. Okay, stay still, and don't get any ideas."

He was about to ask her what she meant by that but then she began to wriggle and he had to focus on not getting any ideas.

It didn't work.

"Amelie,  _par pitié!_ "

She smirked at his pleading tone and slowly moved out from underneath him, murmuring, " _Reste ici_ , I'm going to check."

"Check what?" Anxiety flooded him as she didn't answer and disappeared past his shoulder on amazingly quiet feet. He tried to turn, but received a reprimanding tap on the leg when he leaned on a tile and it creaked again.

Holding himself steady whilst she was doing Heaven knows what, was torturous.

When she finally returned, he was practically locked into place, his every muscle screaming as he tried to stay as motionless as possible lest he give their position away. She regarded his trembling form with sadistic amusement on her face.

"So still," she remarked softly, and knelt down to run a finger from his neck up to his chin, leaving goose bumps in the wake. He raised his head, because she clearly wanted him to, and then she placed a kiss upon his lips.

She pulled back and he strained to follow her, but then his arms finally gave out and he flopped onto the roof.

Amelie crooned his praises and it balmed his aches as he crawled onto hands and feet, her cool fingers pushing his hair back. "I'm afraid you would make a very bad spy, Aramis."

He deigned to answer her with a raised eyebrow, because he was too unsteady to do much else.

She hummed in assent. "Many a time I had to stay in one position for hours, but you, monsieur, fidget."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." She smiled and placed a finger against his mouth when they both stood and he tried to defend himself. "Hush, there may be more about."

His righteous defence died at the sight of her slender arm, lightly scratched and bare.

A different defence rose in its place.

" _Tant pis_ , where is your cloak?"

"I left it with the horses."

"Why did you do that?" he asked incredulously, but she just casually lifted her shoulder and smiled when his hands automatically fell to her hips. Aramis couldn't deny the protective urge that rose within him, wanted to tug her closer and keep her safe.

And yet, the way she regarded him with amusement in her eyes, told him that she didn't need it.

He found that he didn't-  _couldn't_ believe that.

"I don't normally have to hide." She paused and added, "Until this."

"This?"

"Yes," she mused, walking off to look about at their surroundings. "I'm not sure, but they might be after the letter."

"Is that not obvious?"

"No." She turned to regard him seriously and it shocked him a little after she had been so joyful at their escape. "I've had two supposedly easy tasks today, but you seem to be complicating everything."

"Me?!"

She ignored him and started to tick things off with her fingers. " _Premier_ , with the courier-"

"That wasn't my fault."

" _Deuxième_ , with Marsac-"

"Again, not my fault."

"Now, with this letter…"

He paused on an inhaled breath. "Is this my fault?"

That mischievous spark appeared in her dark eyes again and he could take another breath, even if it caught in his throat when she prowled towards him. "You're the only variable, Aramis, in my otherwise straight-forward world. Luckily for you, I like variables."

She joined him in the centre of the tiles, well away from the edge, to his relief. She was too much at home up here, where he couldn't catch her if she fell.

Why did he get the feeling that she was buttering him up?

That was his job.

"Especially variables that look so  _séduisant_ ," she cooed and it made him beam. His brain scrambled to remember that Amelie wasn't just beautiful, she was clever. She proved that thought very right when she continued rapidly, "And will wait here until I fetch the horses."

"No."

The heat that had risen in her eyes dimmed a little, not completely, but it slumbered rather than blazed. It was a small consolation that she seemed as affected by him as he by her, but he still wouldn't let that pleasing thought muddle his judgement and let her run off into danger.

She scowled and whispered hotly, "Oh, come on! You'll be seen immediately."

"Yes, but I can fend off anyone that does."

A withering look was sent his way and he thought that he might pay for that later, but then she sighed deprecatingly, as if he had disappointed her in some way other than an accidental slight. "It's not about the fending, it's about staying hidden."

He didn't like thinking that he had disappointed her, it hurt something integral inside of him, but she continued regardless, "I'm a spy; no one is allowed to associate anything with this letter, least of all a Musketeer who's wearing his guard and cloak."

He glanced at his shoulders with a dooming sense of guilt, realised why she was dressed so simply. "You think we- I, were seen?"

Amelie tilted her head to the side and the disappointment fell away, but his anxiety didn't. "Yes, but it-"

"I shouldn't have come, I've hindered your work." She was right, she was a spy, evidently a very good one, and he had just gotten in her way.

"Aramis,  _cela ne vaut pas la peine_ -"

"What was I thinking?"

"Hopefully of keeping me company, of watching my back, and that can only ever be a good thing," she said with a wry smile, and then touched his jaw with her clever fingers.

He took solace from that touch and calmed underneath it. "I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"Nonsense," she scoffed lightly. "You're made of trouble."

"And you aren't?"

"Touché."

He felt his lip tug upwards at her accepting nod, but her loyalty and her duty were like burning brands against his sensibilities. He wanted to keep her safe, but everything she did was courting danger.

She had an important task to do but she had brought him along regardless, was even now defending him when she could have so easily delivered the letter without him slowing her down.

"Have I ruined this?" he asked carefully, and only after her smile relieved him so did he realise that he wasn't just talking about her mission.

"No," she murmured, and then the fire beckoned once more. "In fact, play your cards right and you might have guaranteed it."

"I never cheat."

She tilted her head and a strange look passed her face, it looked like uncertain consideration. "No, you don't, do you?"

"It's not in me to withdraw,  _ma belle_."

"Nor I," she said with a smile that seemed at once heartfelt and forlorn.

If he could erase that melancholy by taking it unto himself, he would do so, for he never wanted her to hurt again.

 

* * *

 

Forget poison and trickery, Aramis was like a drug to her senses. Never before had she been so easily distracted by anything, especially not when out on a task, but one staggering smile or even a glance from those chocolate brown eyes and she was caught like deer in a trap.

The trap of a leopard's paws.

He was a weakness.

Amelie was not a proper spy; she never could be, not when she cherished her weaknesses. She couldn't protect herself from them, because she welcomed them; she couldn't even hide them, because she was obvious in her adoration.

She could not turn them into her secrets.

She might deal in those of others, but she didn't like to hold her own.

Amelie was a heart-on-the-sleeve kind of girl. How could she be a good spy with vulnerabilities such as that? She had only lasted as long as she had because Treville was happy to set her off and wait for her to fly back; they were connected in the way of guardian and ward, a far more relaxed version of father and daughter.

She didn't deny that the man cared for her and she for him, he was her weakness too, but they understood each other, knew what drove them.

Duty to one's country and a loyalty to those you loved, and hopefully those two things would never point in opposite angles.

At this moment in her life, they didn't. Duty had her gallivanting around France and loyalty to Treville had her following that order. It worked, her life  _worked,_ and it made her happy, even as it gave with one hand and took away with the other.

She hungered for companionship, for someone other than Treville to shoulder her burdens. Not the ones of France –  _those_ she had enough people wanting to know – but her own, her own grievances and gripes, her love and laughter.

Friendship was something that spies shouldn't and couldn't ever have, but she had never been a very good spy.

"I will wait," Aramis' grave words intruded on the thoughts that constantly plagued her, and for a moment she thought that he had answered her silent plea, her fervent wish, her hope for someone that wouldn't be put off by her constant comings and goings.

Then she remembered.

"The horses."

Aramis frowned at her for a brief second, but then she tasted honey and red wine as he tenderly entreated, "Be careful."

Amelie warmed, a deep and meaningful warmth, because Aramis believed that she could take care of herself – or at least, believed that she could outrun anything that might chase her. "I will soon tire of you saying that."

At her wry tone, his lip lifted into a teasing smile. "Then stop making me say it."

"You would soon tire of boredom, Aramis."

His smile dropped and even she heard the momentous clarity in words that she hadn't meant to sound so serious. For was that not every Musketeer's fear? That after pursuing every thrill that the world had to offer, life might appear so very dull?

It loomed on her far closer and far more frightening than it could for Aramis, for she was a female with a tendency for weakness, a longing for both home and away.

Two things that dragged in opposite angles.

Aramis stood in front of her, and behind her stood the stables.

Once again, she ran. She ran from the fire and into the shadows that she knew so intimately. She turned for the stables and felt hands falling from her hips far more easily than she had expected, and that strange tearing in her chest occurred again.

She dismissed it as anxiety, despite angst hardly ever strumming on her steely nerves. If it were anything so simple, it would be concern for Aramis, alone on a darkened rooftop where she had left him.

Because she had ran away.

Amelie slid down tiles and dropped deftly to the floor, whispering a grateful prayer for the foresight to wear a simple dress. There was a dusty scuff along one side and probably a few loose threads on her bodice, but she was relatively unscathed – always a delightful surprise.

Hestia whickered happily at her approach but Lance stamped when Amelie tried to saddle him without Aramis there. " _Doucement,"_  Amelie murmured soothingly. "He's fine, but I need you to come with me."

The stables were a mess, testament to the ruckus that they had heard downstairs. Fortunately, Aramis had removed Lance's indicative saddle and the two trained horses wouldn't have let anyone into their bay to root around.

Small blessings.

Amelie clucked to the pair, Lance following when Hestia did, and Amelie couldn't quite hide her smile at the similarities to her own life right now.

It faded when she thought about what she had led Aramis into.

A spy's world was no place for a loyal soldier who burned brighter than the sun.

The streets were suspiciously quiet but she made it all the way back before noticing anything was amiss. Lance suddenly refused to budge, his hooves locked into place as his eyes rolled in distress. Amelie snatched a rock from the ground and arced it over the roof, matching Aramis' grimace when he appeared in a clatter of tiles and dust.

"Too loud," she murmured absent-mindedly, and pulled Hestia's head down when a click cracked from the shadows.

Aramis drew quicker than Amelie had thought possible and the image of him with his pistol drawn and an intense look of utter protection on his face would stay with her forever. His brow furrowed as he looked along his rock-steady, out-stretched arm, his powder-blue cloak flaring, and he shot confidently into the darkness.

As she watched from the shadows, Aramis was caught in the candlelight from their open window, and he looked magnificent.

A thump followed the crack, and Amelie turned with a wide-eyed appreciation. " _Bon coup_!"

A glimmer of a smile tilted his lips, but then he strode forward to cup her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said hesitantly, guilt fluttering in her stomach for dragging him down to the seedy world of espionage. When he opened his mouth to ask again, she whispered quickly, "Let's go."

He nodded once, but hovered until she had stepped into her saddle. Aramis seemed different, he appeared determined and focused all of a sudden, keeping an eye out but staying close to her side.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, for it was certainly soaring through her veins at the moment. It managed to draw a laugh from her chest as they raced out of Melun and Aramis shook his head with a smile.

" _Tiens_ ," she called gleefully. "You enjoy the flight, the excitement!"

They slowed to a walk once they were almost out of the town proper, and Aramis weighed his head to the side. " _Vrai_ , but I also don't think I would find boredom, boring."

Amelie frowned at that matter-of-fact statement and couldn't understand it, couldn't imagine a life of monotony being interesting. One man's boredom could not be another man's thrill, for that didn't make any sense, boredom was boring.

She glanced askance at him and wondered whether his winged heart didn't fly as close to the sun as hers did.

The thought made her unnaturally sad.

She looked back to check for pursuers and her eye caught on a horse tied to a rest stop outside the walls. On the off-chance that the tethered mount belonged to one of their followers, she headed towards it. Better it loose than available to chase them. Aramis turned when she did, Lance dutifully following her lead even if his rider hadn't noticed.

As she dismounted and approached, the beast flicked an unconcerned ear her way, and then she saw the saddle.

Aramis' surprised voice came from behind her, "I recognise that horse, it's-"

"Marsac's," she said with trepidation in her stomach and her fingers on the Musketeer sigil engraved in the leather. She shouldn't have expected tonight to go well, she shouldn't have thought happiness so easy to achieve.

A click of a readying pistol and then an unfortunately familiar voice sounded from behind the wall, "Step away,  _meurtrière_."

Amelie threw an unamused glance at a too-faraway Aramis and sighed heartily. Well, Marsac evidently knew that she was a woman,  _now._

The darkness loomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and his ways are proving difficult to write well against a headstrong female OC, let me tell you.
> 
> Please comment and, as always, write me if I'm taking too long or you just want to wax lyrical about the Musketeers! Hugs for each of you!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	6. The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelie stands with a brightly burning fire at her front and a clinging dark void at her back; and it's all too easily to fall into either. Aramis tastes a familiar medicine and finds it horribly sour, the difficulty lies in a mouthful of sugar being found in the dim streets of Paris where the temptresses roam.

 

"Marsac,  _arrête!_ "

At Aramis' shout, Amelie watched Marsac's accusing eyes jump from hers to beyond her shoulder, and then he scowled. "Aramis, why aren't I surprised to see you  _not_ dead? Did wooing a murderer shake things up for you?"

"She isn't a murderer," Aramis explained quickly, his voice high and urgent, "She's a spy, for the King."

Amelie's jaw dropped and she slowly looked over her shoulder with an expression that definitely showed how stunned she was. Aramis shrugged apologetically, adding, "He has an itchy trigger finger."

_And the Cardinal a quick hand,_ she wanted to hiss, despising Marsac for putting her in this position, for forcing the angles in opposite directions.

The barrel connected to that trigger met the bruise it had made earlier that day and Amelie muttered, "People have died knowing less about me."

"I thought she wasn't a murderer," Marsac spat, and Amelie rolled her eyes at him.

"You tell me,  _Musketeer_  – of which we both are," she said dryly, "Are  _you_  a murderer?"

Marsac sneered, an ugly curl of his lips as he looked down his nose at her and said scornfully, "You are not a Musketeer,  _putain_ -"

Amelie drove her left hand upwards to point his pistol at the stars and closed her eyes in defeat when, once again, Marsac shot instinctively. At least he was without a shot, now.

With ringing in her ears, Amelie whispered hotly, "Do you have  _any_ common sense,  _imbécile_?"

Marsac tried to move, so Amelie finally forced the knife she had drawn at his appearance against his stomach hard enough for him to still. It was hidden between them both and, with Aramis at her back, she knew that he couldn't see.

Couldn't see an aspect to her that he had not yet realised.

Aramis thought her an escape artist, a deliverer of letters, an eavesdropper, but she had as much blood on her hands as he did.

In fact, her slender fingers might have more.

"She is not a killer," Aramis called, and his utter confidence started a burning in her throat that eclipsed the bruise that Marsac had caused.

"She is a  _spy,"_  Marsac hissed, and he said it as if she were the scum beneath his feet, said it and tried to make Aramis understand.

Because Marsac knew that spies could kill, and they could kill very well.

"Move and I will gut you," she breathed into Marsac's furious face. "Now,  _tais toi,_  and I won't bring you up in front of Treville for threatening a King's spy."

Aramis finally ventured closer, his face concerned as he came into her periphery and pushed Marsac's shoulder until he stumbled backwards. Amelie used the distraction to slip her knife back inside her dress, and couldn't meet Aramis' eyes as he searched her face to check for injury.

The shadows were thickening, and even his fire might not be bright enough to burn them away.

" _Mon Dieu,_ Marsac," he sighed to the glaring man, "You'll bring the whole town after us."

"He already has," she interjected with a calculating glance at the flaring torches lighting Melun's recently-dark streets. "In fact, I'm not sure whether he was ahead or behind our pursuers."

Marsac glared at her, but sighed angrily when Aramis raised an eyebrow at him, and replied to the question she had implied, "I didn't lead them to you."

Aramis gave her a strange glance and said, "Of course he didn't. Come, we need to get away."

It was with morbid amusement that Amelie realised that both she and Marsac were looking at Aramis as if he were blind.

Marsac knew that she was a killer, and Amelie knew that he was a traitor.

It was written in his mad, slightly feverish eyes – he would kill her simply for spying, it didn't matter that she was on their side, didn't matter that Aramis vouched for her.

When Amelie turned to follow Aramis, it was to feel the hot end of the barrel against her back and Marsac's poisoned words along her neck. "But I would have done, had I known what you were."

"You would have Aramis punished for knowing me?" Amelie whispered over her shoulder, and jerked when Marsac drove the metal circle into her flesh.

"Aramis would follow a pretty face into Hell and I would drag him out, but you? I would have you burn for leading him there."

"A pretty sentiment," she murmured, "But I did not  _lead_ him anywhere."

"No, and you will not, because I know your type, and you'll be off following the King's command in the morn, leaving Aramis broken in your wake."

It wasn't an order, it was a fact, and it made her blood run cold, because Marsac was right. If she was asked to run, she would run, no matter how much Aramis' smile looked like her absolution.

Because duty always had to come first.

Aramis mounted and frowned when he realised that she hadn't followed him. The barrel left her back, but the pain didn't, instead it burst along her spine and into her chest, tasting of betrayal.

Hers, because as much as her heart started to sing when Aramis placed his hands proprietarily on her hips, she would turn from him again and again if it meant doing her duty to France.

And no one, even wonderful, bright, charming Musketeers could tolerate that.

It's why she had lived such a lonely existence for so long, and she had been able to deal with it, until she had tasted companionship, tasted  _Aramis._  Aramis and his smiles, his teasing, his hot kisses against her skin.

How could she ever taste red wine or honey again without thinking of him?

How could she  _leave_ her Eros in the morning?

Amelie mounted Hestia with numbness weighing heavy on her shoulders, responsibility a cloud of darkness that would not lift.

First, she had to get them away from the wreck that this night had become.

"Come, into Fontainebleau," she said, suddenly tired where simple physical exertion had only thrilled her. Emotional exhaustion hit harder, faster, and it took no prisoners.

Aramis stilled, his eyes darting to hers, something unsure and jealous in them. "No, not there."

"No?"

He smiled for the first time in what seemed like hours, a small and private one, meant just for her. "Not where we were, anyway."

She was unnaturally slow on the uptake, but when it occurred, warmth flared in her chest. Aramis didn't want Marsac to go into  _their_ part of the forest, and really, neither did she.

Whatever happened tonight, there were memories made that she would cherish forever.

Their frolicking in the woods was one of them.

"There's a clearing closer to Paris that we can use," she was conceding to Aramis and it was too easy to bask in his pleasure.

" _Parfait._ "

Marsac took that moment to pull up between them and flash Amelie a scowl that would have rivalled one of the court ladies in its potent viciousness, only for it to be wiped clean when he turned his attention on Aramis.

Amelie sighed heartily and urged Hestia onwards; forging a path through a forest that she could never stop returning to, and it was always when she was trying to escape something.

The past, the present, the future; always a threat on the horizon.

For once, she wasn't sure whether she wanted the dawn to come quicker or slower. Quicker meant that she would be spared the heartache of long indecision, slower meant that she could try and forget everything as she looked into the brightness of Aramis' fire until spots danced in her eyes.

The path to Paris lay ahead of her, behind was Aramis.

This time, when Amelie turned, it was to Aramis, but she knew as well as Marsac did, that it wouldn't last.

How could it?

If the fires of Hell truly were her destination, she was selfish enough to want Aramis there, but she would not lead him to his doom; even if the mere sight of him made her winged heart skip beats.

She would leave, because the flutterings of guilt in her chest were already too much, and the want in his eyes too addictive.

Amelie would not drag Aramis into the shadows with her.

 

* * *

 

Something was amiss and Aramis couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Of course, there was the whole situation with Marsac who was now glaring at a carefully neutral Amelie.

She had closed off to him after their roof escapade, and the loss of her mischief left him feeling confused and disoriented.

But this wasn't right, there wasn't meant to be a fall yet, there wasn't  _ever_ meant to be one with her, not when he had tasted anise perfection on his lips and had only done so for far too short a time.

What had changed, what had forced her sly smiles into tense lines? Had it been something that he had said or, perhaps, not said?

Amelie was not a doting miss, she was no mature widow, she wasn't anything that he was  _familiar_ with. Instead, she was mad and a little wild, a veritable force of nature that left him breathless; and she was glorious.

With a glance to his side, he wondered if it was Marsac that had caused the change, and silently cursed his friend for appearing at such inopportune times. Amelie was far enough ahead that he could safely whisper to the man.

"Marsac, why  _are-_ "

"Have you slept with her?"

Aramis reeled in shock at the quiet but intense question. Marsac had always been blunt, but hearing him refer to Amelie with a considerable amount of venom in his voice was a new low for him.

"Not that it's any business of yours."

"That's a no," Marsac breathed, seemingly grateful for some reason. "Losing your touch?"

Aramis settled at the usual banter, drawing himself up in pretended haughtiness as he said sincerely, "Diamonds take time to shine; Amelie is no mere costume jewellery."

Marsac's lip curled as it often did, if a little more vicious this time. "No? She seems like sugared lacquer, fake and easily scratched."

Aramis blinked, his humour dying on his tongue and offended rage rose up in its place. " _Parbleu,_ Marsac, hold your tongue. What is wrong with you today?"

"What is wrong with  _me_ today?" Marsac's voice lowered to hiss, "I am not running around France with a  _spy_ whose name is whispered-"

" _Nous voilà_ ," Amelie called out from beyond the trees and Aramis shot Marsac a quelling glare as he urged Lance onwards.

They broke into a small clearing, a ring of stones already present and Amelie's saddlebags piled near the fire.

Aramis hummed a surprised noise. "You're good at this."

"Practice," she said with a small smile over the tiny flames, but it fell away when she glanced over his shoulder where, judging by the way shadows flickered over her face, Marsac had appeared.

When Amelie returned her attention to the fire, Aramis mouthed, " _Sois sage,_ don't cause a fuss."

Marsac merely rolled his eyes but, after a glare at Amelie, settled himself and his horse at the far side of the clearing.

Aramis sighed, not understanding what was happening, but smiled when Lance neat-stepped to Hestia's side and nudged his flank against hers.

Perhaps he would take a leaf out of his heartsick horse's book, it was not as if he could continue his  _wooing_ , as Marsac so artfully put it, when his friend was sat right there.

Instead, he brushed Lance down and began to unpack his things, finding his food and water to place at Amelie's feet as he threw his cloak around her shoulders and brushed his hand along one arm.

He must have dragged her out of some deep thoughts because she jerked in surprise and then something like embarrassment flooded her cheeks when he smiled at her, the smile that he usually used when he wanted someone to know that they were important to him.

Until now, it had never failed to draw a similar one.

"I am called away," she said quietly, and he had to duck his head to hers to hear it, unconsciously savouring the chill breeze of her scent.

When she repeated herself, he asked in some confusion, "You're leaving?"

"I am the tide," she reminded him, "Here and gone…"  _A disaster in my wake,_ she didn't say out loud.

He chuckled softly, captured her chin with his hand when she tried to look into the fire. "Constant in your comings and goings, and as you will go, you will come back."

Something like distress entered her face and then she pressed a kiss to the knuckle against her jaw. "Too often for you."

"Not at all," he started with a shake of his head, prepared to explain how he adored her sense of duty, but she sighed and it wracked her whole frame in its fatigue.

"Yes, Aramis," she murmured, even as she continued to push her cheek into his palm, at once seeming to wish him closer whilst she warned him away with words. "I do not know when I'll be back, or when you're away; perhaps we will have that drink when I'm next in Paris, but otherwise..."

He frowned at her, unable to read this strange language that she was speaking to him in, but murmured a denial when she made to move and he realised that her bags were still packed for a reason.

"You mustn't go now, you haven't slept."

"Spies don't sleep," she said valiantly, but there was a tiredness in her eyes that he longed to ease.

"Then how will you dream of me?"

"With little difficulty, Aramis," she laughed quietly into his burgeoning smile, and she reached out to rest her fingers against his lips as if terrified to see the expression go.

That was when he realised, when he put all of the pieces together. Her reluctant craving of his touch, the way she flinched when he tried to protect her, how  _Marsac_  treated her as if he had known what was coming.

"You're leaving," he said dully, and although they were the same words as before, they had an entirely different meaning.

This wasn't just a trip to Paris or a dash to Melun, this was a  _job,_ a spy's duty that would take her away for who knew how long.

Would take her from his side, where she was meant to be.

Amelie was trying to deny him the chance of forever loving her, when he had known from the beginning that there would never be a fall with her,  _she_  was the one tripping  _him_.

She nodded and her smile was so sad that it threatened to break his heart; there was her reluctant craving again, as if she  _needed_ him but would never say or even admit as much.

Aramis had no idea what to do, normally his affections were openly sought after, women simpering at him to stay a little longer as he half-heartedly begged their forgiveness and left via the window.

"This feels very odd from the other side," he managed to say with an awkward laugh.

"I am sorry," she murmured, her blue eyes almost appearing damp in the moonlight.

"Then return sooner."

Her laugh sounded a little forced and wet, but when she regarded him it was with a sombre clarity to her words. "Sometimes it is healthier to just withdraw, Aramis."

"I have already said that it isn't in me to do so," he remarked with a wry laugh, concerned when she inhaled sharply. On an instinct, he leaned forward to kiss her and she came to him so easily, and  _this_ is what he wanted, Amelie keen and pliant and his.

Surely this was proof that she should stay with him.

"Stop being so  _éclatant_ ," she murmured against his lips and nipped at his smile until heat reared between them both and a truly delicious moan sounded from her throat.

He could almost feel the moment when she decided to break the kiss; almost hear the wrenching noise of her attention as it turned from him.

"Stay; leave in the morning, please," he beseeched softly, needing more time with her, hoping that he could persuade her to stay for longer. He brushed his thumb over a mark on her neck, almost invisible but for the fact that he knew he had put it there when they were on the roof.

Amelie shivered and, for a blissful moment, the heat warred and won against the sadness in her eyes. "Yes."

Aramis grinned, pleased that he had convinced her, pleased that it meant he could rise just as early as she and ride back to Paris with her, with or without Marsac.

He rearranged himself until he could tuck her under his arm and, with a contented sigh that she echoed, Amelie's cheek rested against his chest. Her pulse continued to beat a little too fast even as his slowed into a drowsy thump and he felt his eyes beginning to close.

"Do not wait for me,  _mon cher_ ," she whispered tenderly against his chest, the endearment making him smile victoriously. It was only in the morning that he would realise that she wasn't referring to sleep.

When the sun was too high, he woke up to the gut-clawing realisation that she was gone.

Like the thief that she was, Amelie had stolen away in the night and taken his heart with him. There was an ache in his chest, a hollowness that he couldn't fill as he looked down at the place where she had laid and told him not to wait.

She belonged to France now, and not to him, wouldn't until she returned.

"Aramis," Marsac bit out angrily from over the dead fire, "Treville had orders for us today, move."

_Work,_ Aramis thought numbly as he went through the motions of packing up their camp. When he tried to give Lance his morning apple, he saw discarded hay and cores on the ground, evidence of a woman who cared more about saying goodbye to his horse than to him.

_Work,_ Aramis thought with a bit more passion. Work was duty, it would distract him, and if Amelie was intent on her work, so could he be.

_Work,_ Aramis thought with a stab of sorrow when his fingers smoothed the fleur-de-lis symbol emblazoned on all of his gear, the one that had risked Amelie's life and yet meant more to them both than anything else.

_Work._ Once again it had taken him in a different direction to his heart.

But he would try to wait.

He would try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Aramis is cresting Amelie's waves, I am just tumbling under waves of feels. I'm fairly certain that fan fiction is just a socially acceptable form of sadism.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and puh-lease let me know if you did - I cherish every reader, kudos-er, and commenter!
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


	7. The Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aramis' ghosts aren't of the floating kind, and yet she appears at a moment's notice with death in her wake and screams in her eyes. Amelie enters the lair of her predator and finds that he nests not in broken hearts but pretty books.

 

"Give me more work,  _mon capitaine_."

"Amelie, you've been in and out of here quicker than my paperwork can follow."

"And I'm sure the Cardinal is very pleased."

"Too pleased, he wants to send you further afield."

"Fine, you know that's fine."

"It isn't the place that concerns me, it's the mission. I would recommend taking a partner."

"No, I-.. have someone in mind."

"Hm. Time was you would have baulked at needing muscle, even going so far to tell me that you only work alone."

" _Les temps changent_."

"Not too drastically, I hope."

"If that's all?"

"Yes, yes.  _Bonne chance, ma fille._ Oh, and Amelie?"

" _Oui_?"

"I'm sure it doesn't need to be said, but don't take anyone that I know."

"As you say, it doesn't need to be said.  _Au revoir, mon pere._ "

 

* * *

 

Blonde curls have haunted him for a week; a long, torturous, week of waiting that was slowly driving him insane.

He had won more duels with his brethren in the past five days than he had in the past five weeks. Coin was a ridiculous weight in his pocket that he couldn't seem to shift into wine fast enough, but he was certainly building a nice over-ground cellar in his quarters.

Aramis had moved back into his room at the garrison in order to be closer to the action, closer to  _distr_ action, but he had enough coin now to completely redecorate his lodgings a few streets over.

Perhaps it was finally time to stop waiting.

Marsac had been saying so from the moment that they had left that empty clearing in Fontainebleau, and Aramis hadn't the heart to check the alternate entrance of the Musketeers' stables to look for a dainty horse and her rider.

It seemed a little too much like  _pining._

Besides, the girls at Madame Dupris' were starting to notice his absence, and he did so hate to disappoint.

From his sparring stance in the courtyard, he could see straight through his captain's office window and saw Treville unlock his door from the inside, despite no one having entered or left in the past hour.

Aramis flourished his hat at his captain automatically and couldn't help but wonder if the man had any idea how heartsick that he was for his spy.

Treville inclined his head and looked intently past him, a warning in his gaze.

" _En garde!_ "

Aramis drew his sword up almost lazily to parry the blow, returning his attention to the fight slowly enough that his opponent frowned in affront.

"Shall we just call it my win?" he asked idly, and felt only the barest stirrings of excitement when his sparring partner jumped angrily into his next swing, projecting so vividly that even if Aramis wasn't confident of his skill, he could see the entire fight happening move-by-move.

Aramis was bored, restless, and wanted a challenge.

He disarmed his opponent summarily, hoping that some new blood would be introduced into the regiment soon.

He was getting tired of winning.

With a graceful bow at his furious challenger and the man's coin in his palm, Aramis sheathed his sword and left, passing through the archway of the garrison with a sigh.

In there, he was insulated, but all he could think of was how often Amelie had might have passed through and he had never known.

Out here, he was open to the elements, but phantom waves slapped his face whenever he thought that he saw her.

Once again, a flash of golden curls made his heart leap but he dismissed it automatically, too used to the disappointment that followed every time. He felt as if he was starting to fray at the edges.

How had Amelie managed to affect him so? Was it as Marsac said, that it was only because she had been the one to leave first, and he was harbouring some wounded pride?

He  _did_ feel like he would tease her mercilessly the next time that he saw her, just to see whether she was affected as he was, to see if she had  _pined._

He wended his way through Paris' streets, picking paths through shouting men and idling women, all just faceless blurs as he focused on not thinking about anything, least of all mischievous blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires.

"A sou for your thoughts?"

" _Je suis désolé_ , mademoiselle," he replied absently, tipping his hat as he walked onwards. If he was to make it to his landlady to collect his key before the sun set, he would need to hurry.

Distractions from distractions, his life was getting ridiculous.

Aramis froze mid-step as he realised that his heart was trying to scream something at him.

He turned back almost tentatively, but as soon as he did, he immediately took three strides before capturing a nervous smile with his beatific one.

" _Ma petite ombre,_ " he murmured against lips that hesitated for a scant second before opening hungrily against his. Amelie's hands fisted in his jacket as if she had been worried that he would reject her and now couldn't bear to let him go.

Absence, it seemed, had made her heart considerably fonder.

Amidst the bustle of the street and sandwiched between large wooden booths, they were invisible. He braced a hand beside her head, settling the other on her hip as she nipped at his mouth with tiny bites that made his fingers clench on dress and mortar.

Aramis trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck; his reward was her hot breath against his ear and the shuddering of her chest when he mouthed her skin.

"I have an offer for you," she breathed, and if her voice hadn't hitched he would have been offended.

"Not a social call then?"

There was a tiny shake of her head that stilled as soon as his teeth found her earlobe, but it was an anticipatory patience, a silent urging that made him grin even as he cursed the Heavens for sending her back with duty on her mind.

Right now, however, she was his and his alone.

"Aramis," it was a gasp of noise, edging ever so nearly to a plea, and perhaps he took a little too much satisfaction in the way that he was what occupied her thoughts now, the way that her heartbeat fluttered like a bird's under his ministrations.

Amelie was so very responsive to the little tips and tricks that he had already catalogued about her, the few chords he knew to play her like a fine instrument.

She arched her neck like the smooth beam of a violin and Aramis couldn't resist dragging his teeth across her jugular to make her moan, making him wonder whether, with time, he could elicit a symphony from her throat.

"I'll take your offer."

"You don't even know what it is," she laughed breathily.

"Five days was too long a wait," he mumbled against her heated skin, pink from his attention and the blood he felt racing underneath.

Amelie stilled then and her chin came down to regard him carefully. "I said not to."

He caught the downturn of her lips with his and sighed into the sweetness of her mouth, "It was agony."

Aramis had expected her to laugh, but instead that same level of distress that he had seen nearly a week ago crept back onto her face. He didn't understand, he was offering his heart to her and she wouldn't  _take it._

Amelie's hands tugged him closer and he was helpless to refuse. It was so easy to forget everything when anise bloomed on his tongue, when Amelie nibbled on his lips, when her fingers curled towards his exposed collarbone.

"Where were you going," she murmured, licking at his lips when he tried to distract her, "Walking so intently?"

"My rooms," he groaned when she suckled his tongue to make him speak, "On Rue de l'Abbaye."

"You chose a house near a church?"

"I am a devout man of God, Amelie," he whispered before biting the shell of her ear, absorbing the slight buck of her body against his with relish.

Her laugh was light and gasping. "Yes, I'm sure the wealthy widows appreciate your attention almost as much as the Holy Father does."

"Sacrilege," he reprimanded lowly, pleasantly surprised to feel her shiver at the commanding timbre of his voice and hear the catch in hers.

" _Non, il est vrai_."

"Being right can still be wrong, and being wrong can be very right," he teased, and Amelie rolled her eyes at the lewd implication.

Aramis was content to watch her compose herself, watch her reapply the layers of self-control until she was the picture of poise, and then he leaned in and kissed her ever-so-sweetly, pulling away slightly until she came forward to prolong their touching.

Just as she had to him when they were on the roof in Melun.

Some of the layers fell away when two bright points of colour flared in her cheeks, and he silently congratulated himself.

Amelie smoothed the lapels of his jacket and then scored her nails where they parted, the flash of pleasure and pain making a delighted grunt escape his throat, and then she demurely slipped out of his slack hands and walked off.

He fisted his hands against the wall, took a deep breath, and then jogged to catch up with her, matching the ridiculous smirk on her face.

This was definitely the best game that he had ever played.

If only she would continue to play it with him.

A sigh heaved through his chest and then Amelie looped her arm through his, her head resting briefly on his shoulder. "Where to,  _abbé_?"

Aramis smiled down at her evident amusement and wondered how she would react if she knew how close he had been to doing the work of God, how even now he occasionally thought about living the simple life of an abbot.

He remembered her remark from Melun, that he would not enjoy boredom, and had been convinced that she was wrong. Now, however, after being exposed to Amelie's reckless adventures and mischief, his life had felt quite lacking without it and had forced him into seeking out swordplay.

Swordplay and women, but the latter had been mostly quashed with the memory of Amelie still sweet on his lips.

Who knew how long she would belong to France and not to him, next time?

Despite that concern though, he was still taking her to the one place that he never took women, because Amelie was no normal woman.

Not to him.

 

* * *

 

She was so weak.

Amelie was pressed to Aramis' side with her heart fluttering happily in her chest and she was well aware of how she was torturing herself.

And yet, the chance had presented itself, as if God himself had arranged the necessity of needing another pair of hands, and Amelie had thrown herself at the chance.

Or, more precisely, she had thrown herself at Aramis.

' _Don't take anyone that I know,_ ' Treville had said, and even Amelie didn't know how she would weasel her way out of this one if she was found out.

But Aramis was like a homing beacon; she had thought that missing Paris was bad enough, but knowing that Aramis was there? Charming, delightful,  _bright,_ Aramis? She had followed the thread of absolution to him as soon as opportunity had allowed.

"So weak," she muttered under her breath, and instead focused on the warmth at her side, at the simple joy of being with Aramis even knowing that she shouldn't be.

He shepherded her off the street and towards a modest two-storey house with two front doors. After being entertained by his flirting with a landlady who had to be at least three times his age, he unlocked the other door and ushered her up the staircase on the other side.

It was clean, surprisingly so for a Musketeer, but it fit with his nature. There was definitely an order to the rooms, no clutter, but then she found bookcases spilling over with parchments and books, stories and psalms and poems and it was just very  _Aramis._

Very calm and collected until it came to romance, then it was unrestrained and overflowing.

Amelie picked up the most well-worn book, its spine fraying with use and the paper slick from loving fingers. With a smile, she settled into an ugly but comfortable chair and delicately examined something that must mean a lot to Aramis.

That was where he found her after he had disappeared into his bedroom, stopping short on the threshold of the room and staring at her before she looked up from her page.

There was a strange look on his face, one that raced from surprise to delight and underlying it all was a sense of vulnerability.

It had startled him, but he liked seeing her there, and Amelie was torn between claiming the spot and running from his look of adoration.

The seat would sit empty for too long if she staked it as hers, and she couldn't do that to him, not to the man who hoarded ' _Les Amours_ ' prose and wore his gallant heart on his sleeve.

"Antoine de Nervèze?" she asked instead, trying to change the subject.

Aramis looked at her hands and shrugged. "He dedicated so much of his work to French nobility, I dedicate my life to them as a Musketeer; it made sense."

"You mean you empathised with his tales of love and religion?"

He raised an eyebrow at her laugh and said wryly, "Is it wrong to seek a happy ending?"

"The fact that you read them as happy endings confirms everything about you, Aramis," she replied with dry amusement, casting a glance at stories that she had always considered quite tragic.

"I thought all delicately reared women would agree with me," he chuckled, but it stopped when he realised that she had stiffened. "Amelie, I apologise, I've upset you."

"No, you haven't," she denied quickly, for how could she tell him that the very fact that she disagreed with fairy tales was what had caused her such grief as a child, had led to her midnight escapades that would eventually end with a return to her home being burned to the ground?

The girl who had refused to sit still and marry, had grown up to be the woman who longed for the ability to tarry, but could never manage it, not when there was danger to flirt with.

Not a normal woman, not a normal spy, not a normal Musketeer.

Amelie stood abruptly, now knowing for certain that this idea had been folly. Not just seeking Aramis out for help, but for thinking that she could entertain any notion of happiness whilst wreathing the Cardinal's shadows.

She took a step but was unsure where she was going, whether it was to the door or to Aramis.

He stood in her way regardless, hands coming up to gently frame her jaw as he regarded her seriously, brown eyes dark with regret. "Don't go,  _ma marée_ , please. What did you need me for?"

Amelie had a very studiously ignored feeling that he silently said, ' _I'll give you anything_ ' _,_ and so she silently replied, ' _I want everything_ ' _._

But neither was uttered, so she pushed a cheek into his palms and answered his question. "Another delivery, Treville thinks that there might be some trouble."

Aramis frowned and she was fairly certain that it was because Treville was sending her into danger, as if she hadn't fought off men twice her size and come out the victor. "And does he know that you've sought me out?"

"No," she drew the sound out a little guiltily, and apparently it was the right thing to do because a smile tilted his lips that turned into a grimace when she said, "In fact, it might be best that we tell no one."

"I know you're referring to Marsac."

"Infer what you will," she replied succinctly, not wanting to badmouth his 'friend' that would surely get him into far more trouble than she ever could.

At least she had the manner and standing that befitted a Musketeer, even if Marsac didn't.

That was when she noticed that Aramis had taken off his distinctive shoulder-guard; he must have done it when he was in the other room.

"How did you know I was going to ask-"

"I won't risk your safety, again," he interrupted ruefully. "And of course I'll go with you, even if it means I go as a mere citizen of France."

The warmth in her chest began to gutter a little as she grasped that she was forcing him to hide an aspect that deserved respect and loyalty, hide his fire from the shadows that threatened to consume her.

Nevertheless, she found herself saying, "Only for two days, then you can resume thrashing your brothers."

His mouth dropped open. "How did you- Treville."

"You're gaining quite the reputation as a fantastic swordsman, you know?" she said with a smile that might have been impressed.

Aramis returned a smug one. "A spy in Treville's office, should you be telling me that?"

"Even he doesn't trust me with state secrets," she said, and it was mostly true, Treville tried not to place those burdens on her shoulders.

She still knew a few though, but it probably wasn't best to tell Aramis  _how_ she knew them, yet.

"So it's common knowledge that I'm a – what was it – fantastic swordsman?"

"Why, Aramis," she replied sweetly to his cocky question, "You're the talk of the garrison."

"I am?"

Amelie pushed the book into his hands and sauntered away, tossing over her shoulder a sly, "And to think you called  _me_ a – what was it, thief? – when first we spoke."

A flustered laugh escaped him and then he muttered something about Musketeers who should have better things to do than gossip and slander his good name.

"A  _very_ good name, I've heard. In fact, if the rumours are to be believed,  _everyone's_  heard your good name on someone's lips."

Aramis flushed, only slightly, but enough to make her laugh and for him to regard her curiously, as if she had shocked him. What did he expect, that she would forget – or, indeed, ignore – his reputation as a veritable scoundrel?

It was why his claim of waiting for her was sitting awkwardly in her chest.

Amelie could not even think of trying to tame those flirtatious flames.

"Come on, Casanova," she teased when he examined her for something, probably anger or jealousy. He wouldn't find it, even if they had such a claim on each other; Aramis was a far too generous man, and Amelie a far too practical woman.

Spies did not  _settle down._

All fires burnt out when not tended, and Aramis, who burned brightest, would need more tending than she had time to give.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I had no idea how truly difficult Aramis' ways would be. It's not just about the coming together of a spy and a soldier, now, it's also about how to love a flirt - or, perhaps, the difficulties of loving one.
> 
> Please, commiserate with me and write me a review! I adore each of you and I'd love to chat! :)
> 
> Alexandre Dumas owns the men, BBC owns the boys, I own the girl.


End file.
